Toy Soldiers
by Emma Barrows
Summary: MWPP era. Remus must help a fellow Gryffindor when she gets a threatening owl on Christmas. Looks like it will be a bloody Christmas...(Rated R for gore and violence)
1. Jealousy

TOY SOLDIERS.

CHAPTER ONE-JEALOUSY

I woke up early with the warm sunshine on my face. It was another gorgeous summer day at Hogwarts.

I yawned and stretched lazily in bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

The girl's dorm was nice and cool, not stuffy like the dungeons where their Potions class was taught by Professor Arta.

Lily Evans, my best friend, was also awake and grinning at me from across the dorm.

"You look bright and cheerful," Lily said the grin not fading from her face.

"Yeah," I said softly. "It's just such a wonderful, gorgeous day."

Lily shook her head and giggled.

We headed down to the Great Hall.

The Hall was noisy with the talk and laughter of fellow students and the tinkling of silverware.

Lily and I headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Oddly, I realized that James wasn't around.

"Where's James?" I asked scanning the Hall.

"I don't know. I'm not his baby-sitter," Lily said shrugging.

I smiled and blushed slightly. "I know. I was just curious. Ooh, have you met that new girl? Jessica? She's like a Venus fly trap,"

Lily's lip twitched. "She's a bit cold yes, but there are worse Slytherins around,"

I rolled my eyes. "You got that right,"

Lily began helping herself to some pancakes.

My name is Hillary Willis. I'm 15 years old with shoulder length curly dark brown hair and honey/hazel brown eyes. My hair had spiral curls. Most people tell me how beautiful my hair was but it was just hair.

I was dressed in the Gryffindor robe with the uniform underneath. The uniform consisted of a light gray V-necked sweater with the maroon/gold piping along the collar, a gray skirt, pleated, that reached my knees and a white shirt under the vest with the same maroon/gold striped tie.

To finish the uniform off, I had gray knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

Lily was dressed in the same way. She had shoulder length light auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Where's Emmeline?" I asked also helping myself to some eggs.

"Probably with the Prank Brothers," Lily said.

She meant, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Peter however was more of a follower than leader. James and Sirius were the leaders. Remus was quiet, shy and more so kept the others in line.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Lily noticed my expression.

"Hillary? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

I wasn't sure how I should tell her that I was jealous of Emmeline Vance. She was more of a tomb boy and loved hanging around James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. More so James, Sirius and Remus.

They basically figured her as one of the 'guys'.

"I just don't understand why she loves hanging out with them so much. I bet if she went into the men's room no one would notice," I muttered picking at my eggs, my appetite suddenly vanishing.

Lily studied me closely. She was sitting beside me.

"You're jealous of her…aren't you?" she asked shrewdly.

"No," I said quickly then sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because…Oh crud I don't know. All I know is for some reason she just gets under my skin," I said throwing my hands up in the air.

Lily smiled. "You have a crush on one of them…don't you? Is it Sirius? Remus?"

Then her voice dropped even lower. "James?"

I hesitated. "Remus,"

"Ah ha!" Lily cried gleefully. "I knew it! That's the main reason. So why haven't you spoken to Remus yet?"

"Ssh!" I scolded glancing around the table. "I don't want anyone else to know about this! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Of course I won't tell," Lily said softly.

"Because I haven't been able to get him alone," I spat angrily. "That She-He spaz is always hanging around them."

Lily actually burst out laughing.

I finally caught her laughter and I too, laughed.

But then, I stopped as a sudden pained thought entered my mind.

"Remus doesn't like anyone…does he?"

That cut Lily's laughter short too, which I took as a bad sign.

"Well…" Lily's voice faded off.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"Jessica Price," Lily said.

That hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh. I see," I said quietly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Just then, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Emmeline entered the Hall and began walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me, I'm going back to the common room," I said abruptly as I gathered my things and stood up.

"Hillary," Lily said as she too got up and followed me.

We began walking toward them.

Remus was laughing at James. Sirius, Peter and Emmeline were also hanging around James for some reason.

As we approached, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Emmeline looked up.

"Hi Hillary," Remus said gently and softly.

"Hey, Lily," James said giving Lily a goofy grin.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James. "Where have you been you crazy wok?"

"Oh. Just on the grounds telling jokes," James replied throwing his arm around Lily's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

Lily looked appalled, but yet she was grinning. Her grin faded when she remembered me.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked peering at me carefully. "You look upset."

"Did Sirius poop in your shoes again?" James asked grinning at me.

"Maybe she saw you coming," Emmeline joked.

It took all my strength not to punch Emmeline. I knew I was acting childish, but I just couldn't help it. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She was actually very pretty though.

And now knowing that my chances with Remus was down the toilet for all eternity, didn't help it any.

I really liked him too. He was kind, caring and thoughtful. Also very patient. I've had a boyfriend before but he was the opposite of Remus. He was crude, arrogant, and not so patient. He actually ended up beating me up a few times. This was 2 years ago. Eric Fisher was his name He was suspended from Hogwarts and not ever allowed back.

"Um," I began my voice wobbly. I was afraid I would burst into tears right then and there. "Yeah. I banged my knee getting up from the table."

I lied. I didn't want to reveal my true feelings in front of Emmeline. Sirius and James would tease me, but they would be supportive as well. Emmeline has a bit of a reputation of being a gossip artist. I didn't want my feelings all over school faster than a plague.

Remus was still studying me with his blue eyes. He has short dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boys wore slacks instead of the gray skirt. They all had the same robe and uniform on.

I think Remus could sense there was more troubling me but he didn't pressure me.

"Aww, Hillary got a boo-boo," Emmeline cracked.

Oh yeah. She was also a smart ass as well.

James laughed and Peter, but Sirius and Remus didn't.

"Shut up Emmeline," Sirius growled.

Emmeline always listened to Sirius. Maybe she had a crush on him.

"We're heading to the common room," Lily said. "Want to come along?"

"We're starving," James said. "We'll meet you later."

"Actually," I said thinking quickly. "I'm going to the library. I want to check up on the Sadronis potion that I was having trouble with."

Emmeline snickered. "The Sadronis Potion? That was so easy,"

"Maybe for you," Remus said suddenly. "But there are some people that would have trouble with it. No one is a Potions whiz like you."

I felt a rush of gratitude toward Remus. Sirius and James grinned. Emmeline bristled but said nothing.

"Then I'll stay with them, okay?" Lily said coming up beside me and giving me a hug. "It will be okay."

She whispered the last part in my ear.

I smiled and then began walking past Remus.

"See you later," I heard him call to my retreating back.

I turned and waved a good-bye before leaving the Great Hall.

Once inside the library, I found the quiet peaceful and calming. All anger seemed to have left me. I still felt a bit upset about Remus liking Jessica. She was a transfer student from Beuxbatons. She was cold and snooty, at times just like Emmeline.

But she was gorgeous. Long flowing black hair and almond shaped eyes. She had angelic features like she could probably have been a model witch and perfect lips…perfect body.

_What a perfect snot, _I thought bitterly as I grabbed the book on potions called "_Potions: Made Easy_".

I settled down at a table and began reading.

A few minutes later, I heard giggling. I looked up. Jessica and Ted Tonks of Ravenclaw walked in holding hands. Jessica was also put into Ravenclaw.

_What on earth?_ I wondered.

I watched them carefully as they stood in front of one of the shelves next to me. I could hear them clearly.

"Are you going to the Christmas dance?" Ted grinned.

"Absolutely…with you," she cooed.

"I heard Remus Lupin likes you," Ted continued.

I sat with rapt attention listening to their conversation.

"Remus? Please, he and I are just friends," Jessica scoffed. "He hangs out with James Potter and his friends. Not exactly my social class."

I felt a pang of relief, but also anger. How dare she compare herself to other people? Was she so high and mighty above everyone else?

Ted was silent for a moment. "Okay, I gotcha,"

"Besides, you and I are a lot more," Jessica cooed.

Shortly after that, they were kissing.

I didn't even realize that someone was standing in front of me.

"Hillary? How's the potion coming along?"

It was Remus.

I jumped a mile from being startled and let out a little squeal. I ended up knocking the book onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Ssh," Madam Pince hissed putting a finger to her lips.

Jessica and Ted appeared.

"Oh. Hi Remus," Jessica smiled.

"Hi," Remus said beaming.

"Are you planning on going to the Christmas party next week?" she asked sweetly.

"I think so. If I have someone to go with," Remus replied.

"I'm going with Ted," Jessica continued grinning. "We're going out. Isn't that wonderful? Hi Hillary."

I thought that was a bit harsh and abrupt of her to just blab that out like that, but take it where it comes from.

"Hi," I said forcing a smile.

"Well, we've got to go," Jessica said as she and Ted left the library.

Remus seemed momentarily stunned, then he shook his head and sat down across from me.

"I thought you were in the Great Hall with James, Sirius, Peter, Emmeline and Lily?" I asked as I bent down to pick up the book off the floor.

"Sorry I scared you," he said softly. "I was, but I knew something was bothering you so I decided to come and check on you."

_How sweet and caring, _I thought.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. "What did Emmeline say when you told her you were coming to check on me?"

Remus' lip twitched. "She said that you weren't going to die from a bumped knee. I told her to put a sock in it and stuff her face with pancakes,"

I grinned and lowered my eyes to the book.

"If you want, I could help you," Remus offered leaning forward. His hands were inches from the book where mine were resting.

I smiled. "Thanks, I think I've got it now,"

He nodded and smiled.

I decided to be nonchalant.

"So, have a crush on anyone?" I asked forcing a grin.

Remus blushed a bit.

"I did, but I see that there's no point in pursuing anything. She's with someone,"

"Who was it?" I asked reaching into my bag for a quill and parchment.

"Jessica," Remus said.

"Ah," I said as I finally found the quill and parchment and began copying down what the book said about the potion.

Christmas was next week. Headmaster Troy was letting us have a Christmas party next week. It was supposed to be really fun.

Remus was silent for a moment.

"What about you, Hillary? Got anyone in mind for the party?"

"Neh," I said. "No has asked me."

Remus looked shocked.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'll be going anyhow,"

"Neither will I," he added.

There was silence again.

Just then, I looked up. Emmeline was entering the library.

I sighed.

"There you are," Emmeline said putting her arm around Remus' shoulders. "Is she okay now?"

That wasn't meant as a concerned question. It was more sarcastic.

"She's fine," Remus said narrowing his eyes.

I don't think he liked her very much. I wonder if he just puts up with her because she likes hanging out with James and Sirius so much.

Emmeline turned her eyes onto me.

"Finally understand the potion?" she asked sweetly.

Again, there was a meaning behind her words.

"Yeah actually," I said stiffly.

"That's great," Emmeline said beaming. "Too bad there isn't a potion to take to enhance people's IQ's."

She laughed after that as if she said the most funniest thing.

Was she insinuating that I was stupid?

I tilted my head to one side.

"Yeah. You would be the first test subject. What an honor," I said coldly.

I saw Remus' eyes twinkling.

I didn't take my eyes off of Remus. I felt a smile forming.

"Oh. I see what's going on here," Emmeline cooed. "You're in love with Remus aren't you?"

Hello!

My eyes snapped to her. "What?" I asked in a low voice.

"You're in love with him," she said gleefully and joyfully.

_LILY! I will kill you! _I thought angrily.

I was hurt and angry at the fact that Lily told her. How else would she have known?

"That's so cute," Emmeline continued. "But really…someone like you?"

I was starting to shake. Remus' eyes stopped twinkling and now anger filled them.

I stood up, and clenched my fist. I stood in front of Emmeline, drew back my arm and punched her right in the face.


	2. The Owl Post

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER TWO-THE OWL POST

Emmeline went back on her rear end from the force. I couldn't help it. I just snapped. Besides, she was asking for it.

Her lower lip was bleeding.

"How _dare_ you!" she cried glaring up at me with vengeance.

Remus stood up also. I was breathing heavily and I was still angry at her.

"You asked for it," I growled.

"You monster! You attacked me for no reason!" she cried again as she got to her feet. Remus made no attempt to help her.

"She did have a good reason," Remus snapped. "You said that someone like her couldn't have a crush on me. That's degrading and cruel. You are the real monster here."

"You're helping her?" Emmeline squealed in shock.

"That's right. I don't like people like you who think you can push people around and get away with it," Remus snapped his eyes narrowing.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pince asked coming over.

"She punched me for no reason!" Emmeline wailed pointing at me with an accusing finger.

"She actually started it," I said.

"I don't want to hear it," Madam Pince said shaking her head. "There will be no fighting here. Both of you to the Headmasters' office."

I sighed and picked up my things.

"Emmeline did start it, Madam Pince," Remus offered stepping in.

"It doesn't matter," Madam Pince said. "She could've restrained herself."

Remus looked at me helplessly. I just swung my bag over my shoulder and followed Madam Pince out of the library as she led me and Emmeline out.

REMUS.

I felt awful that Hillary was going to get into trouble. I hurried out of the library and back down to the Great Hall.

When I arrived at the Gryffindor table, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were talking. I was out of breath.

"Remus? Are you okay? You look upset," Lily said studying me.

"Hillary is in trouble," I gasped as I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

"Trouble?" Sirius demanded becoming alert.

"Yeah. Emmeline said some cruel things to her and Hillary puncher her. Madam Pince is taking them to the Headmasters office," I said finally able to calm down.

"Go Hillary," Sirius grinned but then turned serious. "I think we should stop asking Emmeline to hang out with us. She's becoming a snot."

James nodded.

"Well, let's go," he said as he, Sirius, Lily and Peter got to their feet.

I slowly stood up too.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Headmasters office," James said firmly.

I followed them out of the Great Hall just as the bell rang ending breakfast.

HILLARY.

I stood in the center of Headmaster Troy's office. Emmeline was standing beside me.

Headmaster Troy was in his late 50's with graying light brown hair and kind, green eyes.

He was dressed in a light blue robe and matching hat.

He was a fair man, kind and considerate. But today, I doubted he'd be that way. After all, Madam Pince was right. I could've controlled myself…but I didn't.

I deserved to be suspended or expelled.

Just as Headmaster Troy was going to open his mouth to speak, the door to his office burst open.

"Don't expel her!" I heard James' voice cry.

I turned around.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter stood gasping for breath.

"If you expel her you have to expel us too!" Sirius cried.

Headmaster Troy held his hand up to signal silence. He cleared his throat.

"First, calm down everyone," he said softly. "I wasn't going to expel Hillary."

I looked at him shocked.

"What? Why not? She attacked me for no reason!" Emmeline cried outraged.

Headmaster Troy looked at her sternly. "I'd say there was a reason. You were talking about her in a cruel way. What she did was out of defense,"

Emmeline's mouth hung open.

"If you hadn't been so cruel to her, she might not have punched you," Headmaster Troy continued.

"You believe her?" Emmeline asked in a small voice.

"Yes. She's never gotten into any trouble before. You, on the other hand, have been sent here far too many times for starting fights," he said firmly narrowing his eyes. "Who do you think I would believe first?"

"That's so unfair," Emmeline wailed.

"But she will have to help me clean out my old papers," Headmaster Troy continued. "For punching as punishment. Starting Wednesday. The same goes for you."

He looked at me. "Does this sound fair?"

I nodded.

"Emmeline, you will be serving detention with Professor Xander for 2 weeks,"

Emmeline sighed. "Yes, sir,"

"You are dismissed,"

Emmeline turned and left without even looking at me or anyone else.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter turned and left too. I followed behind them walking in between Sirius and Lily.

"Wow," Sirius said shaking his head. "I can't believe you punched Emmeline!"

"I'm not proud of it," I said. "I could've restrained myself but I didn't."

"She had it coming," Remus said firmly. "She wasn't treating you right."

Suddenly, the reason why I punched her came flooding back.

I turned to Lily.

"You told her didn't you?" I hissed narrowing my eyes.

Lily's blue eyes widened. "Told her? No!"

"How else would she have known how I feel?" I argued back.

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were watching us confused.

"Told what? Feel about what? What's going on?" James asked his green eyes narrowed behind his thin black-rimmed glasses. His black hair was untidy as usual.

"I can't tell you, James," Lily said sighing. "I'm sorry. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

James looked uncertain but he nodded.

"Maybe she could read into it?" Lily suggested.

Ouch. I hadn't thought of that. Maybe Emmeline could see it all along.

I should have known Lily would never betray me like that.

I just flopped down on a bench in the corridor under a window and sighed.

Remus and Sirius sat down on either side of me.

"I'm sorry Lily. I should have known you'd never blab that around," I said smiling up at Lily.

Lily grinned back.

"It's okay. I would be a little worried who I entrusted with that secret too. But trust me…its safe with me," Lily said giving me a big hug.

"Secret? Oooh! Hillary's got a secret," Sirius teased putting his arm around me and giving me a squeeze also.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily laughed. "You can't make me tell it!"

"How about if I tickle you?" James asked.

"Nope!" Lily said as she began walking down the corridor.

James and Peter hurried off after her.

Sirius turned to me.

"Listen. If you feel you need to unload to someone else, Remus and I are here," he said seriously.

I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks. I know,"

Sirius gave me another squeeze before hurrying down the corridor after James, Peter and Lily.

Remus and I stood up and began walking slowly down the corridor too.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked clearing his throat.

"Sure," I said.

"It's a personal question though," Remus added.

"Fine. Go ahead," I said.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I felt my heart flutter a bit.

"Well, after Eric beat me up a few times, I decided to stay away from guys all together," I said softly and quietly.

"Oh," Remus said.

_Was it me or did he seem sad? _I thought.

His expression did fall though.

"But the right guy hasn't come along yet." I added offering him a smile.

His expression brightened a little.

"And I'm starting to like someone else," he said. "But I know it would never work out."

My heart pounded a bit more.

"Really? Who?" I asked. "And why not?"

"Lily," he said blushing a bit. "But she's with James. Why do I pick girls that are already involved?"

That pang returned.

Lily was pretty alright. I just gave him a small smile and fell silent.

"I'm sure you will find the right person," I choked out.

We headed to the classes.

The next morning, I quickly ran a brush through my curly hair and pinned two strands on each side back, fastened with a silver barrette.

I even applied a bit of makeup. Light pink eye shadow and clear lip-gloss with a touch of peach blush.

It just made me feel a bit better. Even though I knew someone shouldn't be judged on their looks.

I've been told I was cute and pretty. Right. If that was the case, why did I pick the loser Eric for boyfriend? I couldn't help but think it was my fault.

I sat eating breakfast mulling over my feelings and Remus.

Lily sat down beside me.

"So, I saw you walking with Remus yesterday," Lily said grinning. Her blue eyes were twinkling. "What did you talk about?"

My spoon froze half way to my mouth. I had been eating porridge.

I turned around and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"You actually," I said. "Remus is starting to like you now. Good show."

Lily's face drained of all color.

"Oh man," she said quietly. "I'll talk to him."

"I can't win can I?" I growled. "I'm not pretty enough."

Lily's eyes widened. "You are so pretty! _Very _pretty in fact,"

"Then why don't I have a boyfriend yet huh? Obviously, there's something wrong with me," I said stiffly and returned to eating my porridge.

Lily was at a loss for words. I felt her eyes on me the entire time.

I didn't know why I was so bent on having a boyfriend. Maybe I just wanted someone else to love and care about me besides my parents. They worked in the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. So I was a full blown witch.

And I normally didn't act the way I was acting. It wasn't like me.

Just then, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James arrived. Emmeline wasn't with them.

Sirius plopped down beside me. Remus and James sat across from me with Peter on Remus' left side. They began digging in to breakfast.

"Man I'm starved!" Sirius cried helping himself to some French toast.

"When are you not?" I teased him. "You've got a bottomless pit."

Sirius leaned in close.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked grinning.

"Just when you gain about 50 pounds," I grinned back.

"Remus? Can I talk to you?" Lily said suddenly as she stood up.

"Sure," Remus said.

I had felt Remus' eyes on me as he got up and followed Lily. She pulled him aside out of ear shot. They began talking.

"So," James said turning his green eyes onto me. "Did anyone ask you to the Christmas party yet?"

I took another bite of porridge.

"Nope," I said. "Not yet. I'm not sure if I want to go anyway."

"Why not?" Peter asked tilting his head. "It's supposed to be fun."

I gave Peter a smile.

"Yeah. But by yourself? Who'd you dance with? The Invisible Man?"

"Well, if he had the Invisibility cloak on yep," Sirius grinned. "Guess what? No one has asked me yet either."

I looked at him with mock surprise.

"Get out!"

Peter giggled.

"Why would that seem shocking to you?" Sirius asked pretending to be hurt.

"Because you'd probably stuff a poisonous Womprovin down their pants or something," I teased.

Womprovins' were small beetle like creatures that if they bit you, they injected a poison that if not taken care of right away, would be fatal.

They were red in color and were a cross between a beetle and a fly.

"Me? Never," Sirius said looking appalled, but he was grinning. "What I was suggesting was that you and I could go together."

I was stunned for a moment.

"Um, sure. That would be okay," I finally said.

Sirius nodded and looked happy.

I studied him.

_Could Sirius actually like me?_ I wondered. _I never really gave thought to possibly going out with him. But if Remus doesn't like me back, then I should go with someone that does like me_.

James' eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

Sirius and Peter began talking about the classes for the day.

A short while later, Remus and Lily returned to their seats.

"Guess what?" James grinned to Lily and Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Sirius asked Hillary to the dance next week," James said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Really? That's great!" Lily exclaimed.

I couldn't read her expression. Remus just nodded and seemed distracted now.

Just then, the owl post arrived.

"Oh goody! Mail!" Peter said as the owls circled around the ceiling searching for their owners.

My owl, a beautiful barn own named Chloe flapped her wings and landed gracefully on my shoulder.

"Hi," I said happily.

I gave her a piece of bread and untied the letter from her leg.

She took off again. James got the local edition of _The Daily Prophet_. No mail for the others yet.

James and Remus looked at the Prophet together, but something was telling me Remus had something else on his mind.

I looked at my letter. It was neatly addressed with my name on the front in neat script:

Hillary Willis

Intrigued, I opened the letter carefully and unfolded the parchment.

As I began reading the letter, I felt a pang of fear now. There was a note that read in block letters:

MERRY BLOODY CHRISTMAS…AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY

I WANT YOU BADLY. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT.


	3. The First 'Gift'

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER THREE-THE FIRST 'GIFT'

I quickly folded the paper up and stuffed it into the pocket of my robe. No one seemed to notice my reaction.

"Hey, Hillary," Sirius said suddenly turning to me.

I jumped a mile because I was so deep in thought about that letter.

"Yeah?" I asked clearing my throat.

"What color dress robe are you going to wear?" he asked.

I looked into his face.

He was being serious.

"Probably a light blue…why?" I asked now a bit wary of his question.

"Want to get a matching dress robe myself," he grinned.

I playfully smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Can't you be serious for once?" I asked but laughed.

The letters words still burned into my mind.

"I am," he said.

_He's serious!_ I realized.

I sighed.

"That's fine,"

Sirius nodded and went back to talking with Peter.

Remus was pushing the food around on his plate.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah…just fine," Remus assured me with a smile.

Again…there was something bugging him.

I didn't push him and went back to eating.

The bell rang and we headed to our first class, Transfiguration with Professor Marsen.

Lily and I sat in front of the class together on the Gryffindor side. On the other side was the Slytherins.

Behind Lily and I were James and Sirius. Then Peter and Remus.

I decided to tell Lily about the letter.

I showed it to her while Professor Marsen was writing the instruction on the board. Lily leaned in while the teacher was waving her wand gently at the board and the instructions appeared gracefully in script.

"Who sent you this?" she whispered shocked.

I shrugged and began copying down the instructions.

We would be learning to transfigure a puppy into a full grown dog. It was called the _Canis Plewus_ charm.

"This is horrible," Lily whispered folding the letter up and slipping it inside my bag. "Someone is obviously obsessed with you or something."

I didn't answer.

"You should go to Remus," Lily whispered as she too began copying down the instructions. "After all, he's the Prefect for Gryffindor."

A girl named Ashlee Simmons was the girl prefect for Gryffindor.

"No. I can't tell anyone," I said looking at her. "Suppose this is just a joke? I would have worried everyone for no reason."

"And suppose it's not?" Lily argued back. "You could be in real danger. Besides, Remus will be discreet and confidential. You know that."

I sighed.

"Fine,"

We went on with the lesson.

After that we headed to Charms with Professor Ryan.

There was a break for an hour before we headed to Potions with Professor Kendal and then History of Magic with Professor Adams.

Remus was in the common room reading a book. James and Lily were snuggled together in a corner just enjoying each others' company. Sirius and Peter were playing a game of Wizards Chess in the opposite corner.

I gathered up my courage and stepped over to Remus. I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey," he said looking up from the book and meeting my gaze. "Everything okay?"

His Prefects badge caught the light and shimmered. His tie had been loosened a bit and his robe was opened exposing the vest and belt of the slacks underneath.

I hesitated.

"Hillary? Please if there is something wrong, please tell me. I want to help you," he said slowly closing the book and placing it beside him.

His blue eyes were locked on mine.

I reluctantly reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter. I handed it to him.

"This came this morning with the owl post," I explained.

His eyes scanned the letter then went back to mine.

"I thought you looked a bit pale when this came," he said. "We have to go to the Headmaster."

"No!" I said. "Please, don't go to Headmaster Troy just yet. Suppose this is just a joke? I would feel like a complete fool."

Remus sighed. "But if it isn't, you could be in real trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"Let's just see if anymore come okay?" I pleaded.

Our eyes were locked on each other. There was an awkward silence before Remus replied.

He folded up the letter and slipped it into his pocket.

"Fine. I'm keeping this though," he said. "The minute you get another one, I want to know right away. Got it?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, I realized something. _He was watching you this morning. How else would he know you were pale?_

I didn't know if that was a good thing or what. He probably just cares about you like the other three meatballs.

"So what did Lily and you talk about?" I asked casually.

"Oh. She just made it clear that she and I were just friends," Remus said. "I respect that. Besides, I think it was a defense mechanism over Jessica. I was on the rebound."

He added with a grin.

I grinned back.

His grin slowly faded. "So you're going with Sirius to the Christmas dance huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "At least I won't be dancing with myself. Why don't you ask someone?"

That literally took all my strength to ask. It was totally forced.

Remus shook his head. "I think I'll just go by myself. I'm not much of a dancer anyway,"

I nodded.

Silence again before Sirius let out a loud raspberry sounding noise that sounded more like someone blowing up a balloon and then letting the air out.

"SIRIUS!" Lily cried disgusted.

"GOD! I'M CHOKING HERE! OPEN THE WINDOW!" James cried.

Peter was beside himself rolling with laughter.

Sirius blushed.

"Must've been what I had for breakfast this morning,"

I burst out laughing too. Then Remus.

"Just no one light a match in here or you blow us all to kingdom come," I laughed even harder.

They all began laughing harder too.

After that, we headed to our next classes.

Later on that evening, we were still laughing over Sirius.

Some of the first years sprayed some kind of magical mist that smelled like cherries in the common room. They wouldn't go ten feet of Sirius.

"I think you traumatized them," Lily said frowning but she was laughing too.

Sirius was sitting next to me with his arm draped over my shoulders. Remus wouldn't even look at me for some reason. Sirius' wavy thick black hair was cut neatly and close to his head. His blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"If you do it again, you'll kill Hillary. She'll have to wear a mask," James grinned. "Or blast her off into space."

We laughed again, but Remus didn't join in.

"What's wrong, Moony?" James asked.

They had nicknames for each other. James was Prongs. Remus was Moony. Peter was Wormtail and Sirius was Padfoot. They were also Animagus' which means they transformed into animals.

James was a stag, Remus was a werewolf, Peter was a rat and Sirius was a big black dog. Lily and I didn't change though, but we kept their secret.

"I'm not feeling well. I think tomorrow is a full moon," he muttered.

"Don't worry," James said. "We'll change and use the tunnels. The map is being kept by Lily."

The 'map' was called The Marauders Map. All four of them came up with this map that shows where everyone was and what they were doing. It was rather ingenious actually.

Remus didn't respond but grumbled something.

"I'm off to bed. Tired," he said as he got up, stretched and began walking off toward the boys' dorm.

"Night everyone." he called over his shoulder.

"Night!" we called back in unison.

James followed behind Remus.

Then, Lily and Peter leaving Sirius and I alone.

Sirius turned to me.

"Well, I'm off to bed too," he said yawning and stretching. "Good-night, Hillary."

"Night," I said softly.

He got up and left the common room. Finally, I realized I was just as tired and got up and headed into the girls' dorm.

The next morning, we all met down in the Great Hall as usual.

The owl post arrived and once again Chloe landed on my shoulder with a letter attached to her leg.

Remus was sitting next to me. On my left was Lily. Across from us were James, Peter and Sirius.

My heart pounded as I untied the letter and gave Chloe a treat. She took off and left the Hall. I unfolded the letter. Remus leaned in close to me to also read it. Lily did too.

This time it was a different message.

YOUR FIRST PRESENT WILL ARRIVE LATER.

THIS WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT YOU.

"Another letter?" Remus asked quietly. "This is obviously legitimate."

"We don't know that. This person could just be bluffing," I said to him. "Besides, you promised."

Lily looked at Remus before turning back to James.

"I know," Remus said quietly and softly. "But I'm getting a bad feeling."

I put a hand on his arm.

"I will be okay," I reassured him before I turned back to my breakfast.

I felt his eyes on me for a few minutes longer before he too, continued eating.

We headed to Potions for our first class. Professor Kendal was standing in front of the classroom. He was in his late 60's with silver gray hair that reached his shoulder and dark, serious eyes. He was dressed in dark green robes.

"Today, we will be making the Gunget Potion," he said looking around the classroom at each student. "Can anyone tell me what that potion is used for?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Miss Evans,"

"The Gunget Potion is used to cure extreme nervousness," she replied. "It's similar to the Muggle panic attack then the potion is used only for that reason."

"Correct," Professor Kendal said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Here are the ingredients."

He waved his wand at the board and the ingredients appeared in neat print. We began copying them down.

Lily leaned close.

"I'm also getting a bad feeling about these letters," she whispered. "Someone is obviously not playing around."

I smiled. "I know. But we really don't know what will happen,"

"That's what scares me," Lily said quietly as she returned to her ingredients.

We began adding the ingredients to the potion.

About an hour later, a first year carrying a package entered the dungeon. Professor Kendal looked up.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I have something for Hillary Willis," the first year said nervously.

Professor Kendal nodded, signaling that it was okay for the first year to come in and give me whatever she had in her hand.

The first year came over to me and handed me the package.

"Who's it from?" I asked taking it from her.

"I don't know," the first year said.

"Someone surely had to give it to you," Lily said.

"Actually, a note was left for me in my book telling me where exactly to pick this up," the first year replied.

She turned and left the room.

Sirius and Remus leaned forward to see better.

It felt light, but oddly squishy.

I began un-wrapping it. The rest of the class watched intrigued. A warm, wet substance leaked out onto the desk. It was red.

I finally got the package opened. I jumped to my feet and screamed.

It was Chloe. Someone killed her with a letter opener. She had been stabbed several times.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and fled from the dungeon. I reached the girls' bathroom and entered one of the stalls. I vomited.

When I was done, I left the stall and wiped the corner of my mouth with the sleeve of my robe. I went over to the sink and turned on the faucet. I pooled cold water in my palms and drank some, hoping it would settle my stomach.

It didn't work. I heard someone entering the bathroom next.

I looked up.

It was Lily and Remus.

"You're not allowed in here," I said to Remus with a shaky smile. "You could get into trouble."

"I don't care," he said shaking his head. "You have to agree now that whoever this person is not playing around."

I sighed. "Yeah,"

Then, tears formed in my eyes. "Poor Chloe. She was a gift from my mom for school…plus she was my best friend,"

Lily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close in a hug.

I rested my chin on Lily's shoulder and sobbed.

Remus stared at his feet while Lily hugged me. When Lily released me, I went over to Remus and threw my arms around him too. He was startled at first but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him. I pressed my right cheek against his shoulder. I felt safe with him somehow. I briefly closed my eyes enjoying the embrace.

Remus cleared his throat and pulled back.

"Thank you two for being so understanding," I said softly wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "You really are the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

Lily grinned. "Just don't tell James and Sirius that. They'd take it further,"

I managed a grin and sniffled.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked straightening out my robe and tie.

I ran a hand through my spiral curly hair and turned to Lily and Remus.

"We're going to find out who is doing this," Remus said narrowing his eyes.


	4. The Night Visitor

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER FOUR-THE NIGHT VISITOR

As Lily, Remus and I were leaving the bathroom, Sirius and James came running up to us.

"This was stuck to Chloe," Sirius said looking upset and pale. He handed me a blood stained piece of paper.

Remus reached out and grabbed it from Sirius. He unfolded the paper and showed it to me.

It said:

THAT WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE

LOOKS LIKE NO MORE FLYING FOR CHLOE

"That is just sick," James replied looking disgusted.

"Was this the first letter?" Sirius asked.

"No," I muttered. "There was two more before it. One stating that I would be getting a present and the first saying that whoever is doing this wants me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I did. I told Lily and then Remus," I said.

"I meant the lines of the Headmaster," Sirius replied.

I hesitated. Before I could reply, Remus did.

"I didn't think it was necessary just yet," Remus stepped in. "I think we should try and handle this ourselves. It we see it getting out of hand, we will go to the Headmaster."

_Thanks Remus_, I thought relieved.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"If you think so," Sirius said shrugging. "We just want to know who's harassing our friend."

With that, he swung an arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to stick by you like glue," James said also putting his arm around my shoulders.

"My poor owl," I said sadly.

"You can have mine," Remus said suddenly. "His name is Sir."

James and Sirius snorted loudly and began giggling. "Sir?"

Remus glared at them.

"And what might I ask are your owl names? Muffin and Fifi?"

"Actually mine is named Foo Foo," Sirius grinned.

"And mine is Pookie Poo," James added.

"But seriously, you can have my owl," Remus added turning serious again. He looked at me.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to take him away from you," I said softly. "That's really nice of you."

I began walking down the corridor with Lily and James.

REMUS.

I watched Hillary walk down the corridor with James and Lily.

Sirius stayed with me also watching them.

"Listen, you'd better hope that this thing doesn't get out of control," Sirius said. "Or whoever this is might actually succeed in possibly hurting Hillary."

"I know," I said. "Trust me that has me terrified at the thought. Why would someone do this to her?"

"I don't know, Moony," Sirius said shaking his head. "But we can't let her out of our sight for anything."

"Right," I agreed.

"Well around midnight you change remember? James, Peter and I will be right beside you. Just meet us by the witch with the hump,"

He followed James, Lily and Hillary down the corridor.

I soon followed.

Hillary was still pretty shaken up about Chloe so Lily stayed with her all day trying to cheer her up. I really had meant for her to take Sir. I wanted her to have him but I guess she felt a little strange about taking someone else's owl.

We began discussing who might be harassing, or more like stalking Hillary. It could be anyone in any house. That's what terrified me more. Not having any control over anything.

I knew James and Sirius were just as worried. Peter too.

After classes, we stayed in the common room. Peter oddly wasn't with us.

Hillary stayed up while Lily headed off to bed. She stayed with us in the common room.

Midnight rolled around. Hillary had dozed off on the couch. She was lying on her side with one arm draped over her side and the other one stretched out over the edge of the couch.

Her hair had fallen over her face slightly and fluttered with each breath.

"Let's go," James said meaningfully.

"I'm not going to leave her here alone," I said looking down at her. "I'm changing here."

"Moony, how would James get out as a stag? He's not one of Santa's reindeer. He can't fly out," Sirius said.

"I'm not leaving her here alone. I have a bad feeling," I replied firmly.

But then, I felt the familiar pain shoot across my abdomen. I cried out and dropped to my hands and knees, staring at the carpet.

Gray and white fur began sprouting all over me. My chest expanded straining the material of the robe and uniform until it split in two and fell off in halves. My legs bent into haunches and my back lengthened. My ears grew and tapered off into points; my nose and jaw pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. A red tongue lolled out and rested between the bottom canines. My eyes changed into a jaundice color. A tail also grew. I was a wolf now.

Sirius changed into the big black dog. James turned into the stag.

I shook my wolf body and went over to Hillary sleeping peacefully on the couch. I sat on my haunches beside her head and just watched her sleep. Sirius sat down beside me and looked at me. The stag's antlers reached a good foot and a half curling outwards. He left the common room, his hooves clopping on the floor. Sirius gently placed a big black paw on Hillary's shoulder.

HILLARY.

I felt something furry touching my neck and a weight on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. A big black dog sat and a gray wolf sat beside it.

I sat up abruptly before I realized it was Remus and Sirius.

"You guys scared me," I said feeling my heart return to normal beating. "Where's James?"

I looked around.

The wolf and the dog looked toward the Gryffindor portrait entrance. I realized they were trying to tell me he left.

"Ah," I said wisely. "I don't think Rodney would like to see a stag walking around. It might actually cause him to change his underwear for once."

Rodney was the caretaker of the school and grounds. He was a bit creepy. Most of the students were terrified of him.

"Why aren't you outside?" I asked looking from the big black dog to the gray wolf.

Sirius barked and wagged his tail.

I reached out to scratch Sirius' ear. He closed his eyes blissfully as if enjoying.

"You really are weird," I laughed.

The gray wolf was watching me intently. The black dog yipped and chased his own tail in circles. I was laughing. Sirius was a nut.

When he stopped, he was slightly dizzy and walked awkwardly.

"Served you right," I grinned.

Just then, the portrait hole opened and someone dressed in a black hooded cape entered. The hood was pulled up hiding the face and eyes. That's when the gray wolf shown signs of life.

The wolf's head snapped toward the figure in the cape. The ears were pinned sideways and he rolled up the top lip of his snout exposing the white canines and incisors. He began snarling viciously.

Sirius was also growling and was standing with all four legs spread out, head lowered and every hair on his neck was standing upright. Teeth bared full blown.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you a Gryffindor?"

The figure didn't answer. Instead it began walking toward me.

I slowly stood up. Both the black dog and the wolf remained in front of me. I've never seen them so angry or charged up. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Hey. Who are you?" I demanded feeling a bit of fear now.

The figure continued to walk toward me. The figure was about one foot from me when the wolf leaped toward it. The figure backhanded the wolf. The wolf crashed into one of the bookcases and didn't get up.

_Remus,_ I thought as fear gripped me.

Now, Sirius stood in front of me growling. Clear saliva dripped from his bottom jaw.

Sirius' big brown eyes were filled with rage. Sirius also jumped toward the figure. Again the figure backhanded him. He landed with a painful whelp against the wall. I heard a sickening crack as I realized one of his front legs broke from the force.

"Hey…" I said as the full blown terror began rising in me now.

The figure grabbed my shoulders.

I screamed as the figure pulled out a silver knife.

REMUS.

My eyes were closed and I heard Hillary screaming through my unconsciousness. Feeling renewed energy, my eyes snapped open and I got to all four legs. I charged the figure from behind and clamped my jaws around one of the calf's of his legs. I wanted to kill this person…or thing.

I bit down hard too all the while snarling menacingly. Sirius was limping toward me but he was growling even though his left front leg was bent unnaturally.

That made me even angrier.

When he reached me, he clamped his jaws on the other legs calf.

The figure shoved Hillary so hard that she cracked the back of her head on the bookcase and fell on her back on the floor. She wasn't moving.

The figure tried to fight us off, but we held our ground.

I heard the sound of hooves galloping toward us. The next thing we knew, James burst into the room and lowered his head, charging full speed toward the figure. We let go of the legs just as the antlers plowed into the figure and pinned him against the wall. The figure vanished in mist.

I went over to Hillary and stood over her. I lowered my black wolf nose and began urgently sniffing at her. I let out a whine. Sirius limped over and curled up against Hillary. James was the first to change back, then Sirius.

Finally I did.

"Oh man," Sirius moaned. "My arm. Whoever that was did a number on my arm. It felt like I was being hit by a Mack truck."

I was hovering above Hillary now. I slipped my arm under her head like a pillow.

A red stain was on the sleeve of my robe. Normally, I stay changed as wolf until the sun comes up but this time I didn't.

"Shit," Sirius said as he and James came over. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," I said trying to keep my voice steady. "She hit her head pretty hard."

"What's going on?" a voice said from the girls' dorm.

We looked up. Lily.

"What happened here?" Lily demanded as she rushed over. "Where's Peter?"

Sirius, James and I looked at each other. We had completely forgotten about Peter.

"I don't know. He wasn't with us when we changed," James replied.

"Sirius, go to Madam Elkin for that arm," Lily suggested. "James go with him. We'll find Peter later. Right now we have to make sure Hillary is okay."

James and Sirius left.

Lily came over and crouched down beside me.

"What exactly happened here?" she asked gently.

"Someone dressed in a black cape came in. There was something about him that I didn't like. I sensed something in-human. I think Sirius did too. I charged the figure first. He backhanded me and I was knocked unconscious. Then Sirius charged. He was also knocked backward. All I heard next was her screaming. I woke up and charged again. We bit him on the leg, me and Sirius. Then James charged in. He shoved her into the bookcase," I said.

"She'll be fine," Lily said reassuringly putting a hand on my arm.

I looked at her and hoped she was right.

HILLARY.

I moaned.

"She's coming to," a male voice said from somewhere above me.

I groggily opened my eyes. I blinked and then everything came into focus.

Remus was hovering above me with his arm under my head for support. Lily, James, Sirius, Madam Elkin and Headmaster Troy all peered down at me also.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get up but Lily gently pushed me back down.

"Someone shoved you into the bookcase," Remus said looking down at me. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"You've also got a small wound on the back of your head," Madam Elkin said. "Take this. It will heal it."

She gently tipped a goblet of frothing liquid to my lips. I drank some. It tasted like fruit punch but it was the Re-mending Potion. She was the school nurse.

A few moments later, I felt the wound heal. I slowly sat up. Lily threw her arms around me and Remus got to his feet.

"Sirius explained everything to me," Headmaster Troy said. "They are going to keep a close eye on you incase this figure that appeared tonight was the one sending you the letters."

"He had a silver knife," I replied as a bit of my memory came back.

Headmaster Troy nodded. "All the same…you are not to go anywhere alone. Not even the bathroom. Lily will escort you in and out. I'm not trying to sound like you're a baby, but this is serious. Someone got into the Gryffindor tower that wasn't supposed to,"

I shakily sat on the couch. I began slowly remembering what happened as Headmaster Troy left.

"You'll be okay," Madam Elkin said. "Just take it easy for a while."

She left too.

"Sirius, your leg," I said turning to him.

"Madam Elkin mended it," Sirius said softly.

"Remus," I said looking at him standing beside James.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Who was that?" I asked rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"We don't know," James replied. "But we don't think it was a human being."

"Why not?" Lily asked sitting beside me on the couch and she kept her arm around me.

"For one thing, when I charged it, pinning it against the wall with my antlers, it disappeared into a mist," James replied gravely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius demanded.

"Yeah. Thanks to you three," I grinned and got up and gave Sirius a hug first.

Sirius hugged me back and then I turned to Remus. I opened my arms to give him a hug but he shook his head.

"I was just protecting one of my friends. It was nothing really,"

Feeling stunned, I turned to James and hugged him next.

At that moment, Peter came into the common room.

He looked at us.

"What happened? You all look like you've seen Sirius naked,"

"Where were you?" Sirius demanded.

"I was down in the kitchen getting a late snack," Peter said looking scared. "Why what happened?"

"Hillary was attacked," Lily said as I sat back down beside her on the couch.

I was a little hurt that Remus didn't want to hug me.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly.

"We all need to get some sleep," James said.

Remus quickly headed off to the boys' dorm followed by Sirius and then Peter after he gave me a quick hug.

Lily and I headed to the girls'.

"What's with Remus?" I asked climbing into bed.

"I don't know. That was odd for him not to hug you," Lily mused. "Maybe he was just still shaken up about what happened."

"Yeah. That's probably it," I said. "Night."

"Night,"

The light was turned off. I stared into the darkness deep in thought before I finally fell asleep around 2 AM.


	5. The First Murder

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER FIVE-THE FIRST MURDER

Deciding to move the detention to today after what happened to me yesterday, Professor Dumbledore lightened the punishment a bit. He allowed Lily, James and Sirius to help.

After that, we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We found Remus and Peter already sitting at the table.

"Hey," I said brightly to Remus.

"Hi," he said. "You feeling okay today?"

I nodded. "Never been better,"

He nodded and went back to his food.

"Are you still up to going to the dance next week?" Sirius asked.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Maybe because of what happened yesterday?"

I smiled. "I'm not going to let this 'clown' scare me. I'm going to the dance and having a good time. Okay?"

Sirius broke out into a grin. "Okay,"

He turned to Remus.

"Hey, Moony, got a hot date yet?"

Remus mumbled something that we couldn't hear.

"Speak up. My hearing aid battery is starting to go," Sirius said cupping his hand behind his ear.

"No," Remus muttered.

"Then ask someone already before the girls ate taken and you have to resort to taking Peter,"

Peter frowned. "Hey,"

Sirius shrugged as if to say 'Sorry,' and then looked back at Remus.

"Look, I'm not going to go okay? Stop nagging me," Remus snapped.

Lily and I exchanged stunned looks. Sirius and James were also stunned.

"Okay man," Sirius said slowly raising his hands in a defensive position. "Sorry."

"I'm going to the library," Remus said as he gathered his things leaving his food untouched and then left the Great Hall.

"What's with him?" James asked. "I think he's been sniffing too much powdered Nute."

"Something is definitely bothering him," Lily mused but then broke out into a huge grin. "I think I have an idea and it might have to do with Hillary."

I looked up stunned. "Me? Why?"

"I'm not telling yet because I'm not sure," Lily said. "But I have a pretty good idea."

"Tell me," James whined exaggeratedly.

"No," Lily said firmly. "In case I'm wrong."

Sirius and James just shrugged and began talking to each other.

Peter began talking to me about the dance.

Lily just sat grinning.

I was worried about Remus.

"I'm going to make sure he is okay," I said as I gathered my things and also left the Hall.

I found Remus sitting at the table with his arms crossed on the table and his chin was resting on top of them. He was reading a book.

I sat down across from him and matched his position. I rested my chin on top of my arms. Our faces were inches apart. My heart pounded a bit. I've never been this close to him before like this.

"Are you okay? You've been acting a bit distant," I asked softly.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"That's the same way I acted before," I said. "Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

I gently moved my face closer to his and gave him a puppy dog expression.

He laughed.

"Well, okay," he said. "I'm having mixed feelings about someone."

"A girl?" I asked. Then decided to have some fun with him. "Or a guy?"

Remus laughed again. "A girl thankfully,"

"What sort of mixed feelings?" I asked sitting up straighter.

Remus' hands were inches from mine too.

"Well, on one hand, if I possibly get involved with her, I'd lose her as a best friend and if something ever happened and we broke up, it would be awkward," Remus said. "And the other hand, I think someone else likes her."

I studied him. "Whoa. You've certainly got a dilemma. Is she going to the Christmas dance?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed.

"Okay. Have you told her how you feel?" I asked.

"No. I even lied about things before because I was terrified to tell her," Remus admitted.

"So why don't you tell her how you feel at the dance?" I suggested brightly. "If it will make you feel better, I'll save you a dance and then you can tell me how it went."

Then my face fell. "But you're not going,"

"Do you want me to go?" Remus asked.

"Sure! It won't be the same without you," I said softly.

Remus hesitated.

"Okay. I'll go,"

"Great!" I said cheerfully.

I put a hand on his. "Things will work out. You'll see,"

He smiled at me.

"Come on," I said taking my hand away. "Sirius is starting to act weirdly…even for him. I think he ate some bad mushrooms or something."

Remus laughed again and we picked up our school bags and went to leave the library when Emmeline entered. I froze.

Remus was standing in front of me.

"Don't start," Remus warned her.

"Shut up," Emmeline growled. "It's her fault I got into trouble."

She went to walk by him to get to me, but he blocked her way.

"Leave her alone," Remus snapped.

Suddenly, Emmeline shoved Remus and he fell back into one of the tables. He banged his elbow really hard that I heard a crack. He cringed and cradled his left arm.

Emmeline stood right in my face.

I stood angry and fearful at the same time.

"You are the reason why I got detention," Emmeline snarled. "You think you can get away with things don't you?"

"It was your fault for insinuating that I'm not good enough," I said coldly. "Next time choose your words carefully."

To my horror, Emmeline pulled out a silver knife. The blade gleamed in the morning sunshine.

"Next time, I'd choose my friends more carefully," Emmeline grinned. "They might start disappearing."

With that, she threw the knife at Remus.

I screamed.

The silver blade pierced his ribs and was stuck there.

Emmeline left the library. I rushed over to Remus and crouched down beside him.

Blood began staining his robe and uniform. I went to put a hand over the wound to help stop the flow when he grabbed my hand in mid air.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"If you touch the blood and you have a cut, you will become a werewolf too," Remus cringed.

"I don't care," I said yanking my hand from his grip. I put my hand around the blade hoping to stop the bleeding.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" Madam Pince cried.

"Emmeline stabbed him," I said looking up at her.

"Don't move him," Madam Pince said as she fled from the library.

The blood was staining my hands and the cuffs of my sleeves.

"This is my fault," I said quietly.

"What? Why on earth would you think that?" Remus asked sounding angry for some reason.

"Because I started with her remember? I was the one who punched her. If I had not we wouldn't have gotten into trouble and she would not have stabbed you," I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"Listen to me," Remus said putting a blood speckled hand on the side of my face. "None of this is your fault okay. I'm going to be fine."

My heart pounded as he kept his hand on the side of my face. I felt him gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You're my best friend," I continued. "If I lost you I don't know what I would do."

Remus smiled. "I'm not going anywhere,"

He took his hand off of my face as Madam Elkin arrived with Madam Pince and the Headmaster.

"What happened here?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"Emmeline came into the library and threw the knife at Remus," I said.

Professor Dumbledore looked confused. "Emmeline? Emmeline Vance? That's impossible. She was suspended yesterday for putting a first year in the Forbidden Forest. She left,"

Remus' eyes closed and his body went limp.

Blackness swallowed me up.

"I don't remember Madam Pince pulling me out of the library. I knew I was screaming hysterically," I sighed as James put his arm around me.

We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room around the warm fire.

"Madam Elkin gave you a Dreamless Sleep potion," Lily informed me gently. "You really thought Remus had died…didn't you?"

I nodded, feeling the tears forming all over again.

James gave me a hug.

"You really care about him, huh?" Sirius said quietly.

"Of course! The same way I care about all of you," I said.

But truthfully, I was in love with Remus. The only one who knew it was Lily.

"Madam Elkin said he'll be as good as new in 24 hours," James said reassuringly. "The knife didn't puncture anything."

"How on earth did that happen?" Lily asked.

"Emmeline threw the knife at him…but supposedly Professor Dumbledore said she was suspended yesterday and left for home," I said miserably. "I don't know what think anymore. I just hope no one believed that I would hurt him."

"No way," Sirius said firmly.

"We don't know that. We don't know what people really think," I argued.

No one replied to that.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered as I got up and left the common room.

I had hoped Christmas would be a bit more cheerful. I began thinking as I walked down the corridor. I pulled my robe around me tighter as a cold blast of air came through the window.

_Should I tell Remus how I feel? If I did and he laughed in my face that would be so embarrassing and I would feel like a fool. Plus, he likes someone else now too._ I thought.

_But I can't go around avoiding it. I think I'll tell him at the dance. _I decided.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I froze and turned around.

_Could someone be following me?_

"Sirius! James! Lily! Peter! Thank God! You scared the crap out of me!" I cried relieved.

"We wanted to go check on Remus. You coming?" Lily asked grinning.

"Sure," I said feeling my heart beat return to normal.

We all trooped to the hospital wing.

Remus was sitting up in bed eating some dinner that the house elves brought up to him.

He looked up and grinned when he saw us.

"Hey!" he beamed.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked giving him a hug.

Sirius slapped Remus a high five and so did James. Peter looked at Remus with a big relieved grin on his face.

"Better," Remus said grinning as he looked at us. His eyes landed on me.

"Are you okay too?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She really flipped out," Sirius said. "Madam Elkin had to give her a Dreamless Sleep potion. She thought you were dead."

"She's just a caring person," Remus said softly. "I'm sure she would've thought that with any of us. But I had just passed out."

"Apparently Emmeline isn't here at Hogwarts anymore," James said. "She left yesterday for putting a first year in the Forbidden Forest."

"That's odd because I saw her too and spoke to her," Remus said frowning.

"Really?" Lily asked surprised.

Remus nodded.

"That's odd," James mused. "Could she have snuck back in somehow?"

"I don't think so," I said slowly. "Once a student is suspended, he or she cannot come within 5 feet of the castle without triggering an alarm. It's a standard rule."

"That's so strange," Lily said shivering…and creepy."

Remus moved his eyes onto me but didn't say anything.

"We're hoping the whole school doesn't think I did it," I muttered. "You know how rumors spread."

"Right. And what would the reason be? You're in love with Remus and a jealous rage came over you and you stabbed your own best friend?" Sirius scoffed.

I cringed when he said 'You're in love with Remus'.

REMUS.

I saw Hillary cringe when Sirius said 'You're in love with Remus'.

_Odd_..._why did she cringe? _I thought tilting my head slightly.

The truth was the girl I was having mixed emotions about was Hillary. I think Sirius likes her so I had decided to back off.

I really loved her though. I hated the fact that I told her all those stupid lies about liking Jessica and Lily. I was just afraid to tell her the truth. I was even afraid to tell Lily the truth.

Hillary laughed.

That only confirmed that she didn't feel the same way I did. Sirius was a handsome guy. What girl wouldn't love him?

"You still know how rumors go around," Lily said frowning.

"We'll make sure nothing gets spread around," Sirius said firmly.

Sirius gave Hillary a squeeze before he turned to me.

"Take it easy man," he grinned. "No rough housing with the girls."

"Yeah," James said. "The last time I heard you had 30 women in here."

Peter giggled.

"You guys are so perverted," Lily moaned as she smacked James on the head and followed him out. Sirius followed next and then Peter.

Hillary sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh man," Hillary sighed. "My whole body feels like it had been poked with a cattle prod."

She tilted her neck and rubbed a spot on her shoulder. "I think it's stress,"

"That would do it," I said nodding.

Secretly I wanted to massage her shoulders…just to touch her but I was afraid that it would seem a bit weird to her.

"Do me a favor? Can you massage this spot?" Hillary asked turning around so her back faced me.

She pointed over her shoulder to a spot on her blade.

I cleared my throat.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to bite," she laughed.

I gently put a hand on her shoulder and began massaging it. Her body did feel tense and once I started, I felt it relax.

"Ooh, that feels so good," she sighed.

Her head lolled forward slightly and her curly hair brushed against my fingers. It felt so soft and silky.

Her body was limp now.

Just then, someone burst into the hospital wing. Hillary cried out from being startled and my hand quickly fell away from her shoulder blade.

It was Lily.

"There's been a murder…Jessica is dead,"


	6. The Second 'Gift'

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER SIX-THE SECOND 'GIFT'

HILLARY.

I decided to back off with Remus. Obviously, he found someone that might actually like him back.

I was also beginning to think Sirius liked me and decided to follow that.

"Jessica's…dead?" I asked stunned.

Lily nodded.

"What happened?" Remus asked behind me.

I was sitting on the edge of his bed. His touch remained on my shoulder. It was so gentle.

"Someone threw her off the Ravenclaw tower. Her body hit the ground and there's not much to her now," Lily said going pale.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

Lily nodded and then left the hospital wing.

I turned around to face Remus now.

"What on earth is going on here? First Chloe is killed and now Jessica? Who could be doing this?"

Remus' blue eyes never left mine.

"Someone that hates you so much," he said quietly. "Why I can't imagine. I'm still concerned though. If Jessica was killed the person might do it to you next. What's stopping him?"

I shivered and threw my arms around his neck catching him off guard. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me pulling me against him.

"At least I'll have you to protect me," I whispered closing my eyes.

"With my life," I heard him whisper back.

I released him and then gave him a big smile.

"I'll let you get some rest. You'll probably be out of here tomorrow,"

He smiled and nodded. I got up off the bed and left the hospital wing.

REMUS.

I watched Hillary leave. She smelled like raspberries. Each person had their own scent. Lily smelled like lilacs; James had an earthy smell and Sirius' scent was that of rain. Oddly, I couldn't pick up Peter's scent. Normally, it was a rodent scent but this time there was something odd about it.

I fell asleep soon and dreamed.

_I dreamed that I had changed into a wolf and was running around on the grounds. Sirius, James and Peter were also in their animal forms. Someone walked out onto the grounds. It was Hillary. Sirius barked and ran over to her knocking her over onto her back. He changed back into his human self and they began rolling around laughing on the grass. I watched in wolf form, feeling the jealousy rise. Suddenly, it became so overwhelming, that I charged at Sirius while he was on top of Hillary laughing. I knocked him off of her and stood over him. I snarled and opened my jaws. I clamped them around his throat and dug my teeth deep into his skin. I felt the warm rush of blood. Sirius let out a gurgle before he stopped moving. I turned to Hillary. Blood stained my muzzle._

_She screamed._

I woke up abruptly with sweat clinging to my neck, face and chest. I began breathing heavily.

After that, I couldn't go back to sleep.

In the morning, Madam Elkin said I was fit to go. I eagerly left the hospital wing and headed down to the Great Hall.

I found Hillary and Sirius talking amongst themselves. James, Lily and Peter were all talking.

A flash from my dream entered my mind. I shook it away and sat down beside Sirius.

"Hey! Welcome back!" James cried eagerly.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked.

"Better," I replied.

"You look exhausted," Lily said scrutinizing me. "Did you sleep?"

"Not well," I admitted. "I had a pretty terrible dream."

"Want to tell us about it?" Hillary asked smiling.

She looked so pretty today. Her hair was fluffed around her face framing her honey brown eyes.

"Not really," I said slowly. "It was just a dream."

"Okay," she said nodding and went back to talking with Sirius.

"Oh," she said to Sirius. "Remus is going to the dance after all!"

"Really? That's great!" Lily said happily.

I just shrugged and helped myself to some crumpets.

"Hey!" Sirius said breaking out into a huge grin. "You can take Peter as a date!"

"Hey," Peter said annoyed. "Stop insinuating that Remus and I are gay."

James and Sirius laughed heartily.

"Guys stop it," Hillary said also annoyed. "Leave Peter and Remus alone. If Remus wants to go alone or with a girl that's his choice. Don't tease him about being gay. You two, if anything, are probably the most gayest people I know."

I felt a rush of pure gratitude toward Hillary. Peter looked like he could kiss her too.

James and Sirius were silent, looked at each other, and then threw their arms around one another.

"Boo Boo my man! I missed you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Snuffy!" James exclaimed back.

They were in an exaggerated emotional hug.

Lily frowned but I could see her fighting down a good laugh. My lip twitched as well. Peter was laughing. Hillary seemed annoyed though.

"I heard Hillary singing this morning," Lily said obviously wanting to change the subject.

James and Sirius stopped hugging and turned to her with rapt attention.

"Rrrealy?" Sirius purred turning to Hillary.

"I've never heard you," James said smiling.

Hillary just blushed.

"It's nothing," Hillary said. "When I was little my parents gave me vocal lessons but I'm not very good."

"Don't be stupid," Lily said. "You sounded wonderful!"

"Sing!" Sirius said.

"No," Hillary said.

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

James, Sirius and Peter were chanting. The rest of the Gryffindors watched curiously.

Hillary laughed.

"Okay! Okay!"

James, Sirius and Peter cheered.

She cleared her throat and began singing. Her voice sounded so clear, sharp and high.

"_High above the mountains, far across the sea_

_I can hear your voice calling out to me_

_Brighter than the sun and darker than the night_

_I can see your love shining like a light_

_And on and on this earth spins like a carousel_

_If I could travel across the world the secrets I would tell…_

_"You and IIII were meant to fly_

_Higher than the clouds we'll sail across the sky_

_So come with me and you will feel the suns rays that we're floating up so high because you and I were meant to fly._

_Sitting like a bird high on the wings of love_

_Take me higher than all the stars above_

_I'm burning yearning gently turning around and around_

_I'm always rising up I never want to come back down!_

_You and IIII were meant to fly_

_Higher than the clouds we'll sail across the sky_

_So come with me….and you will feel that the sun rays that we're floating up so high._

_Cause you and I were meant to flyyyyyy_

_Flyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Oh yeeaaaaahhhh!_

Her voice held steady on the words 'fly' and 'yeah'. She sounded beautiful.

The Hall erupted in cheers. Hillary blushed as Sirius gave her a hug and playfully poked her.

"You sounded wonderful!" I said.

"Thanks," she said beaming. "That song I always loved."

She and Sirius began talking.

I came to a decision. I would tell Sirius that he was a lucky guy to have a girl like Hillary at the Christmas dance.

HILLARY.

I noticed Remus was quiet again. Sirius was telling me that he hated to see me without a date for the dance and that's why he asked me.

_So he doesn't have a crush on me? _I wondered.

"Naturally I can't stand to see any one of my best friends dateless…including Remus," Sirius continued. "I might come off as a little too friendly, but its just me."

I nodded.

_Nope. I don't think he did._

For some reason, that seemed to cheer me up immensely.

Jessica's body was taken to the hospital wing. They still don't know who pushed her off the Ravenclaw tower. No one thought I stabbed Remus. They all thought that the person who pushed Jessica was the person who stabbed him.

That was a huge relief on my half. Remus' too.

We went to classes. During the break, Remus pulled me aside.

Students jostled us in the corridor as they hurried to get to their common rooms, or just go outside and enjoy the cold December air.

A heavy snow began falling and blankets already covered the ground.

I stood in front of Remus.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I say go look at the body," he replied.

"Why?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"There might be a clue or something," he said.

Our breaths were coming out in small puffs of steam and rising to the sky. The corridors were cold as they were open connecting one part of the castle to the next.

"Okay," I agreed.

Remus nodded and we hurried to the hospital wing.

Madam Elkin was not in the hospital wing which gave us some time to examine the body.

We carefully searched the wing until we came across a cot with the curtain drawn around it.

"This must be it," I said.

I pulled back the curtain. A white sheet with a large spot of blood on it covered the body.

Remus stood next to me and pulled up the sheet.

I had felt a scream coming on and clamped a hand over my mouth to stop it.

Jessica's body was practically jellied. Her bones were flat and broken and there was a large opened wound on her side where bits of internal organs were flowing out. Her skull was flat. There was nothing left to her.

I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. Remus suddenly became alert.

"Someone's coming," he said.

He quickly covered the body and grabbed me. We dove down beside the cot. We were so close together that I could feel the heat coming from Remus' body.

"That's odd," Madam Elkin's voice mused. "I swore I closed that curtain."

We heard the swoosh of the curtain being closed. Remus and I stayed quiet.

Once we were sure she was gone, we got up and quickly hurried out of the hospital wing.

"That doesn't look like right," Remus said as we walked down the corridor to the common room.

"How is a person supposed to feel after being pushed from a what? 100 ft tower? Or more?" I asked.

"What I mean is that wound," he replied. "Didn't you notice that it was in the same spot as where I got stabbed?"

I frowned.

"Yeah. You're right,"

"Something is definitely wrong here," Remus said. "I think we'd better pay more attention to everything."

"Good idea,"

We reached the common room.

We told Sirius, James, Lily and Peter what we saw. They agreed too that we should keep our eyes peeled more.

After the break, we headed to Charms class with Professor Xander.

We would be learning the Shenmot Charm. It was used to freeze time for a moment.

Lily leaned into me.

"Listen, are you going to tell Remus how you feel?" she whispered.

"Why? He likes a new girl now," I said. "What's the use?"

Lily seemed shocked.

"That's odd," she said slowly. "But I would tell him. You never know."

"Fine," I muttered. "At the dance. But if I get humiliated I'm coming after you."

Lily grinned and playfully poked me in the ribs before returning to the charm.

About an hour and a half into the lesson, a boy came in to the classroom carrying a boy tied with a string.

I looked up and felt the panic return.

_It might not even be for you_, I thought trying to keep myself calm.

The boy was a fifth year and in Gryffindor.

"Professor Xander? A package for Hillary Willis," he said.

_Crap._ I thought.

I could literally sense Remus, Sirius and James' tensions.

"How nice," Professor Xander beamed. "She's right there."

She pointed to me.

The boy came over and placed it on my desk.

I heard someone behind me get up quickly and come around to the front of my desk. It was Remus and Sirius. James got up also.

"Can someone open it for me? I don't think I can handle whatever is in there," I said swallowing.

"I'll do it," Sirius said.

He carefully cut the string with his wand and began undoing the wrapping paper. There was a white box underneath the wrapping with a note.

OMELETTES TASTE GOOD.

Sirius slowly opened the box. Inside was part of Jessica's liver, spleen and stomach.


	7. The Christmas Dance

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER SEVEN-THE CHRISTMAS DANCE

Sirius angrily threw it out the opened window. I slumped against Lily. Lily put her arms around me.

"Is everything okay?" Professor Xander asked concerned.

"No. I think she needs to go to the nurse," Sirius said.

"Go ahead," Professor Xander said. "You four can go with her."

James, Remus, Lily and Peter all helped me out of the room. We heard confused and concerned chatter among the students as we left the room.

"That was just sick," Remus said with rage.

A strong wave of nausea rolled over me and I pulled away from Lily and ended up vomiting on the side of the corridor.

I dropped to my knees and when I was done, I wiped my mouth with the corner of the sleeve of my robe.

Lily and Sirius crouched down on either side of me and put an arm around each shoulder. They helped me to my feet and down the rest of the corridor. Peter followed closely behind.

REMUS.

Now I was pissed.

"I'm going to find whoever is doing this and kill them," I growled.

James looked at me startled.

"Remus…" he began but I cut him off.

"No. I'm tired of someone playing with Hillary. This has gone far enough," I snarled.

"Remus slow down," James said softly as we began walking after Sirius, Peter, Lily and Hillary. "First, we don't even know whose doing this and why. Well, I think the 'why' is answered because the person is a nutball, but still…obviously this person is very dangerous. He killed an innocent owl and girl in violent ways. We don't know what he's capable of."

"He doesn't know what I capable of doing when I'm a wolf," I retorted.

"Remus, I don't think getting yourself killed will stop anything," James said.

"Why wouldn't it?"

James studied me closely. "Because think of Hillary…I doubt very much she'd like it if you were killed trying to help her. She would feel responsible and she wouldn't want to lose her best friend,"

He was right.

"I know how much you love her," James added with a whisper. "I'm not blind…but let's not go do anything heroic until we know the facts."

He put a hand on my shoulder and then continued down the corridor.

I stopped walking for a minute and thought about what he said. He knew my feelings. I knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone without me knowing and I was grateful for that. I continued to walk down the corridor.

HILLARY.

Madam Elkin gave me a Granvol Potion to settle my stomach. I was just lying on my back on the couch in the common room staring up at the ceiling. I had clasped my hands behind my head.

Lily and Sirius were on the floor playing a game of Wizards Chess. Peter was reading a book on the chair opposite the couch. James was watching Lily and Sirius play. Remus entered shortly and I moved my legs so he could sit. I placed my feet across his thighs.

"Do you mind?" I asked gesturing to my feet.

I didn't want to put them there if he didn't like people's feet on his lap.

Remus shook his head.

"This was the worst," James said. "Each 'gift' is getting more violent."

"And disgusting," Lily said shivering.

"I want to know whose doing this," I said staring up at the high ceiling. "And why. I've never done anything to anybody."

"I don't think the person is a wizard," Remus said quietly. "No witch or wizard could do that to someone."

"You're right," Sirius said looking up from the game. "But what could?"

We were all silent then.

The fire was crackling softly and giving off a warm, orange glow over everyone.

The fire was right by my head and I was getting warm.

I took my feet off of Remus' lap and turned around.

"Mind if I rest my head on your thigh? The fireplace is starting to cook my brain. We all know how dangerous that is," I grinned.

Remus once again shook his head.

"Yeah," Sirius cracked. "She'll just as bananas as she is now!"

So I lay down on my back on the couch again, this time putting my head on Remus' right thigh with my feet over the arm of the couch. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sirius. It hit him right in the back of the head and bounced off.

I felt safe with all of them there. I stared up at the ceiling again.

"I hope nothing happens at the dance," I said quietly. "That would be horrible."

"I know, but we're not letting you out of our sight and we're keeping a close eye out for anything weird," Remus said peering down at me.

I smiled up at him. My heart fluttering slightly.

"Do you think we should go to Headmaster Dumbledore?" Lily asked looking up from her game. Sirius took that advantage and cheated.

"I think we should," James said. "This last gift was a doosy."

"Suppose we do? And this 'person' finds out? He could do more harm to Hillary," Remus said looking at James.

"That's true," Peter said.

"I agree," Sirius said.

"I don't know what we should do anymore," I added. "Maybe I should just give myself to this nut."

"Absolutely not," Remus said firmly. "We're not losing one of our best friends."

He put his hand on my arm.

"No way," Sirius said.

"We'll fight for you no matter what," James said.

"Absolutely!" Peter piped up.

I felt so happy and content now.

After the break, we all headed to our next classes.

The Christmas Dance arrived quickly.

Lily was dressed in a light purple dress robe. The guys also wore their dress robe. Lily's red hair was slightly curled. I was wearing a light blue dress robe. My hair hung around my shoulders in gentle curls. Lily applied light blue eye shadow to my eye lids, peach blush to my cheeks and a light pink lip gloss to my lips.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Lily beamed.

"So do you," I grinned back.

"Let's go make the guys drool," Lily said winking.

We left the girls' dorm and headed to the common room.

James was wearing a dark green dress robe. Remus was wearing a navy dress robe. Sirius was wearing a deep maroon dress robe.

"Whoa!" James cried as he saw us enter. "I think we have the hottest dates yet!"

Sirius' eyes widened when he saw me and I saw Remus' eyes widened also.

Lily went over to James and I went over to Sirius.

"Ready?" he asked offering his arm.

"Ready," I grinned.

I gave Remus a grin as we all headed down to the Great Hall. Remus followed behind us.

The Great Hall was transformed into a real holiday scene. Snow fell from the ceiling sticking to everyone's hair and shoulders but it was a warm snow. Outside the real snow was falling. The windows had frost on them. There were tables set up each holding about eight couples and there were about 70 tables set up total. Mistletoe, garland, and streamers in red and green hung all around. Fake snowflakes were scattered around the floor.

"This is so beautiful," Lily gushed as we found a table and sat down.

Lily and James sat down next to each other. Then it was Sirius and I and finally Remus. There was one seat next to him that was empty. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them.

I felt bad for him. When I raised my eyes to the ceiling, I realized there was mistletoe hanging over James and Lily, Sirius and I and Remus.

Lily followed my gaze.

She grinned and winked before turning to James and kissing him.

Sirius turned to me.

"If you don't want to…"

I smiled. "It's okay. Besides, it is sort of a tradition,"

Sirius shrugged and then leaned close to me. He kissed me gently and softly, but it felt like I was kissing my brother and a dog combined.

I pulled back and tried not to burst into laughter.

"Hillary? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Sure," I said and got up.

She and I walked outside in the ice cold weather. The snow fell and stuck to my hair and eyelashes. I also felt some sticking to my cheeks.

"You had to see Remus' face when Sirius kissed you," Lily gushed. "It was blank."

"Really?" I asked tilting my head.

Lily nodded.

REMUS.

That had to be the hardest thing for me to watch. Sirius kissing Hillary.

It was now or never to congratulate him.

"Hey Sirius, congrats man," I said.

Sirius looked confused.

"Congrats? For what? Farting the most times?"

I smiled. "No. You've got a great girl,"

I saw realization forming on James' face clearer.

"What girl? Hillary?" Sirius asked genuinely confused

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Sirius looked at James. James just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Remus, have you been sniffing wolfsbane?" Sirius asked turning back to me.

"Huh?" I asked as it was now my turn to be startled and confused. "You like Hillary no? You're boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't you? The kiss just sealed it."

Sirius' expression changed as realization formed on his face as well.

"No, Remus. We're here as friends. That's all," Sirius said.

Now I was really confused.

"The kiss was nothing…it meant nothing. Sure I love Hillary, but like a _sister_. That was really weird kissing her. It felt like I was kissing my sister," Sirius grinned.

I was stunned. I had been completely wrong.

"Besides, I sensed that _you _love her," Sirius continued. "I'm not blind man."

"Go get her!" James cried as he leaned over and pushed me out of the chair.

I headed out of the Great Hall.

HILLARY.

I saw Remus coming toward us.

Lily grinned and winked at me before heading back into the castle. Lily gave Remus' arm a squeeze as he passed her before she continued to head to the castle.

The snow falling all around was beautiful. It was sticking in my hair more and sticking to the shoulders of my dress robe as well as my cheeks and eye lashes. I hugged myself.

"Hey," I said brightly as Remus stood in front of me.

"Hey," he said.

_He seems nervous for some reason_, I thought.

"You okay?" I asked. "You seem nervous."

"I, um, have something to tell you," Remus stammered clearing his throat.

The snow as sticking to his hair and shoulders as well.

"I don't know how exactly to tell you," Remus continued. "But…"

He hesitated.

_Whatever this is must be really hard for him to get out_.

"Go ahead," I said encouragingly. "Take your time."

"Well, I…um, love you," Remus finally said.

I froze.

_Did he just say that he loved me?_

"Me? So I was the girl you were having mixed emotions about?"

Remus nodded blushing furiously. "I told you I liked Jessica and Lily because I was terrified to tell you the truth. Then, when Sirius asked you to the dance and when he kissed you…"

I held up my hand signaling him to be quiet.

"Whoa. First of all, that kiss was nothing," I said. "It felt like I was kissing my brother and a dog."

Remus grinned.

I grinned back. "Secondly, I wasn't sure if Sirius liked me like that. He told me that he couldn't stand seeing one of his best friends go to the dance alone. That's why he asked me. So right then and there I figured that we were just going as friends,"

"Yeah," Remus said. "He told me that just before that you were like a sister to him."

"Nice. Why didn't he just tell me in the first place? I wouldn't have kissed him!"

Remus chuckled.

"And third," I said stepping a bit closer to him. "I have something to tell you."

We stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too," I said softly.

Remus was shocked.

"Really? So that's why you acted the way you did,"

I nodded.

"KISS HER!" a voice yelled from the doorway into the castle.

Remus and I turned and looked.

James, Sirius and Lily were all standing there grinning.

"JUST DO IT MAN!" Sirius yelled.

Lily scolded them.

Remus and I chuckled before we looked at each other again.

With the snow falling all around us it was actually really romantic.

Remus stepped closer to me. My heart pounded. He gently tilted my chin up and took my face in his hands. His thumbs in front of my ears and his palms cupping my jaw.

He moved his face closer. I closed my eyes.

His lips met mine. He kissed me so gently and softly. It was loving and yet so gentle.

I kissed him back the same way.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes.

My whole body felt like it was a live wire. Remus slowly pulled back. I opened my eyes. Remus had his forehead pressed against mine. Our breath sawed in and out and it rose out in steam in front of us.

We heard loud cheering coming from the doorway.

We laughed and began heading back to the castle. Remus had his arm around me.

"You finally did it man!" Sirius cried giving Remus a quick hug.

Lily squealed and gave me a hug too.

"Let's go inside," I said. "I'm cold!"

We went back inside the castle and took our seats again. This time, I sat beside Remus. Sirius was grinning. Peter had decided not to come to the dance. He was staying in the common room.

"How does it feel to get your feeling out in the open?" James asked grinning.

"Much better," Remus sighed but he was grinning too.

"I could see it in the both of you," Sirius said. "I could tell but I didn't want to say anything right away."

"I just have one question," I said. I could still taste Remus' lips on mine. "Why didn't you want me to hug you before?"

"Oh," Remus said looking embarrassed. "I was scared and I wanted to distant myself because I was afraid of losing you."

"That's not going to happen," I said reassuringly.

I put a hand on his. His fingers interlocked mine.

Headmaster Dumbledore arose from his seat at the head table.

"Happy Christmas everyone!"

"Happy Christmas!" everyone chorused back.

"Well, it's time for food and then dancing!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Tuck in!"

Food appeared on our plates. We all began happily eating and talking.

I was so happy…happy then I've been in a long time.

After the food disappeared, the dancing began. Remus and I slow danced. His left hand clasped my right and his right hand rested on my hip. I draped my left arm over his shoulder as we rotated on the spot. Suddenly, Remus froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"I smell smoke,"


	8. Fire!

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER EIGHT-FIRE!

Remus and I stopped dancing and looked around. Most of the other students didn't seem to sense there was anything wrong.

I saw a shape by the Great Halls double doors in the corridor before it disappeared.

About ten minutes later, thick, gray smoke began filling the Hall.

Students began screaming.

"Get to your common rooms!" Professor Dumbledore was yelling.

All the students began making a bee line to the second entrance into the Great Hall that led out into one of the corridors.

By that time, the flames spread into the Hall igniting everything in sight.

Remus grabbed me.

"Where's Lily, James and Sirius?" I cried panicked.

"I can't see them!" Remus cried. "The smoke is too thick!"

The flames ignited the streamers and they fluttered to the floor in flames.

Suddenly, someone was stumbling toward us.

"Sirius!" I cried relieved. "Where are Lily and James?"

Sirius was too busy coughing to answer.

Another shape came into focus. Lily.

"Where's James?" she demanded coughing.

"Maybe he's outside already!" Remus coughed.

A burning streamer landed on my arm and ignited my left arm. I screamed.

Remus pulled off his robe and wrapped it around my arm extinguishing the flames.

My arm hurt badly.

We managed to get out into the corridor where the other students were huddled together terrified.

I didn't see James. Panic began filling my chest.

"He's not here!" Lily shrieked.

She turned and went to rush back into the Hall. I grabbed her around her waist as there was a groan and one of the beams came crashing down in front of the doorway diagonally blocking a way in. But there was a small hole large enough for someone to crawl through under the beam.

"I said everyone to their common rooms!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

The students hurried off.

Professor Dumbledore turned to us.

"Where is Potter?" he demanded.

"We don't know!" Lily shrieked.

"I think he's still inside," I said faintly.

"Remus its up to you or Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said meaningfully.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Professor Dumbledore knew that Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were Animagus and that Remus was a werewolf.

"I'll do it," Remus said.

"No," Sirius said gesturing to me. "I'll do it."

Sirius changed into the huge black dog and slinked through the opening.

Lily was clutching Professor Dumbledore.

I grabbed Remus' arm in fear and watched the entrance way.

"Please let James be okay," I whispered.

Remus leaned against me and lowered his head so we were eye level. He was a bit taller than I was.

"He'll be fine," he said gently.

It seemed to take ages before we saw a sign. The black dog was backing out of the entranceway dragging something. After a few more seconds, we saw clearly that he had clamped his jaws on James' robe and was pulling him out by the shoulder.

Once the dog and James were completely clear of the entrance way, the black dog released James and stood by me. The dog's fur was singed in several areas.

James robes were burned in several areas. I dropped to my knees in front of the black dog and took his snout in my hands. The dog's big brown eyes were locked on mine. His muzzle was singed slightly; bits of fur on his ribs, hindquarters and front paw were singed.

"You saved James," I said putting my face close to the dog's black nose.

The black dog wagged his tail slowly.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Lily shrieked.

I let go of the dog's muzzle and spun around.

Lily was kneeling beside James.

Lily began doing Muggle CPR and Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on James.

"DON'T YOU DARE QUIT ON ME JAMES ALAN POTTER!" Lily was yelling angrily at James as she worked on him.

Professor Dumbledore watched on helplessly. I could see tears starting to form his blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles.

I swallowed nervously.

After a few moments, there was still no sign of life from James.

Professor Dumbledore put a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans…he's gone," he said quietly.

"No!" Lily cried and tried to continue to work on James.

After two more tries, Lily broke down in hysterics. She pressed her face into James' chest and sobbed hysterically.

The black dog whined and lowered his head next to me. I felt tears forming too…and anger. Whoever set the fire was more likely to be the person after me. Maybe I was supposed to die in the fire.

"If I find out who's doing this to me, so help me God I will kill them," I choked out with rage as tears streamed down my cheeks. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

I yelled angrily down the corridor. I began walking hurriedly away.

"Get her Remus," Professor Dumbledore said.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and Remus gently grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find whoever this creep is! _I_ was supposed to die in that fire! Not James!" I yelled.

Remus looked shocked and he swallowed.

"We will find him," he said quietly. "But I'm not losing another person I care about. We just lost James. We're not losing you…I'm not losing you."

There were tears in his blue eyes.

"Suppose you or Lily, or Sirius is killed next? Then where would I be?" I argued.

Remus peered into my eyes.

"Sirius, Lily and I will be fine," he said. "It's you I'm worried about. Suppose that creep as you call him, succeeds in killing you? I don't know what I'd do with out you."

I just slumped forward into Remus' arms and pressed my left cheek against his chest. I burst into tears. Remus' arms encircled me pulling me tighter against him. He rested his chin on top of my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you. We'll fight this thing together okay?"

Remus' voice began breaking too. I heard him sob quietly into my hair.

I just continued to sob long and hard as well.

The Great Hall was magically extinguished and repaired. Everything was back to normal in that area.

But not in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was still sobbing into Sirius' arms. Sirius was having a hard time fighting down tears himself.

Remus and I were sitting on the couch next to each other. Remus had his arm around my shoulders. I was slumped against him.

The room was quiet. No one was speaking. Classes would be suspended for the following day.

Lily got up and left, heading into the girls' dorm. Sirius came over to me.

"You alright?" he asked looking like he'd cry at any moment.

"That fire was meant for me," I said quietly.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"I just know,"

"We're not going to let anything happen to you," Sirius said putting a hand on my shoulder before he too, got up and headed to the boy's dorm leaving Remus and I alone.

The fire cracked softly giving off a warm glow over us.

"I'm afraid that Lily might blame me," I muttered getting up and sitting down in front of the fire.

"What? Why on earth would she blame you?" Remus asked following me.

"Because that fire was meant for me and instead James died," I swallowed.

"We don't know if it was," Remus said angrily. "It could've just been an accident."

"An accident…right," I snorted. "And what might I ask would cause the fire in a magical environment? There's no electricity here."

Remus put his face closer.

"Then what makes you think it was meant for you specifically?"

I hesitated. "I saw a dark shape at the entranceway,"

Remus' eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive,"

Just then, Peter entered the common room. He froze when he saw us.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked looking guilty for some reason.

"James is dead," Remus said his voice cracking. "There was a fire in the Great Hall."

Peter's expression went pale.

"On no," he said looking upset.

Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Where were you? I thought you had stayed in the common room?" I demanded narrowing my eyes.

"I was. I went to the library for a while to do some reading," Peter said.

For some reason, I didn't believe him.

"Fine," I said.

"I'm going to bed now, see you all in the morning," Peter said his voice cracking as he hurried past Remus and I and entered the boy's dorm.

"I don't believe him," Remus said glaring after Peter.

"Neither do I," I said. "For some reason he didn't seem too shocked to hear about James."

"Exactly," Remus said.

We fell silent for a while just enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and each others company.

It was kind of romantic in front of the fire as well. Plus, the common room was so silent and comfy.

_Would he kiss me again? Or maybe something a little more?_ I wondered.

Truthfully, I wondered what it would be like to sleep with him. I was extremely nervous though and I'm sure he was.

At the thought, my heart pounded slightly. I kept my eyes on the flames until I felt Remus gently tilt my face toward his.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said quietly.

I smiled. "I know,"

He moved his face close to mine and kissed me in the same gentle and loving way. I kissed him back the same way.

He pulled back.

_No, I don't want this moment to end yet, _I thought.

I gently took his face in my hands and kissed him more.

REMUS.

Hillary gently took my face in her hands and continued to kiss me.

_I really want to sleep with her, but I was terrified to start. Seems like she decided to initiate it, _I thought.

Then, she pulled back looking embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I'm not sure if you…"

I smiled. "It's fine,"

"Are you sure…?"

"Sure,"

She nodded and this time, it was me who started it.

I gently pushed her onto her back on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace. I hovered above her. Her hair was fluffed all around her making her look even more lovely. She smiled up at me. I smiled back.

Her eyes reflected the warm glow of the fire. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back.

She began undoing the belt around my waist and unzipped my pants. I kicked them off and was now in my shorts. I pulled off her gray vest and tie leaving the white button-up shirt on. Then, she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt from the back. I pulled off the skirt and tossed it on top of my pants near the chair.

Then, I unbuttoned her shirt exposing a white bra underneath. Once we were completely naked, I gently pressed my hips against hers.

We began moving in rhythm.

HILLARY.

Remus was moving so gently and it was done lovingly.

After a few moments, I felt his body become tight and tense with excitement, which he released.

Directly after that, my own body responded and it slightly arched up against his body.

Once our bodies calmed down again, we began getting dressed.

I pulled on my tie and fastened it again. I was completely dressed again. Remus was too.

"That was wonderful," I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Same here,"

We were standing in front of each other. He gave me a kiss and then pulled back.

"Good-night, Hillary," he said.

"'Night,"

We separated and Remus went to the boy's dorm and I went to the girls'.

The next morning, we met Lily and Sirius in the Great Hall.

Lily was still very solemn. Sirius was talking to her in a soft tone.

"Hey," Sirius said looking up at us as we sat down.

I sat down beside Lily and put my arm around her. Remus sat across from us next to Sirius.

"You two look different," Sirius said scrutinizing Remus and I.

Then realization and a big grin formed on his face.

"You two slept with each other…didn't you?" he whispered leaning forward so no one could overhear him.

Remus and I nodded.

"You dog!" Sirius said playfully poking Remus. "I never thought you had it in you."

Remus blushed and began helping himself to some breakfast.

Suddenly, Lily angrily slapped the table causing the silverware to jump and rattle.

We looked at her shocked.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you congratulating Remus and Hillary for having sex when James is dead," she snarled as tears forming in her green eyes.

"I'm…" Sirius began but Lily just grabbed her things and flew out of the Great Hall without even looking back.

"Oh man," Sirius moaned. "I think that I was a bit out of line there."

"It's okay," I said putting a hand on his arm. "I think we're all just upset and terrified at the same time."

"Let me go talk to her," Remus offered. "She always listened to me."

Remus got up and gave me a wink before leaving the Hall.

There was hardly a trace of the fire left. The Hall was completely back to normal now. But the chatter among the students was subdued with the Gryffindor table. Everyone else seemed to be normal too.

Sirius leaned forward.

"So how was it?" he asked grinning.

"Amazing," I said. "But you're out of line again."

Sirius' grin faded and he nodded.

"Sorry. It's a habit,"

He fell silent again.

REMUS.

I hurried to catch up with Lily when as soon as I passed a closet, something big and heavy connected with the back of my head. I fell forward unconscious.


	9. Return

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER NINE-RETURN

I moaned. My head felt like a firecracker had gone off in it. I opened my eyes. I was in the Shrieking Shack. I recognized it from when James, Sirius, Peter and I used it for the transformations once a month.

My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied. I was sitting on the floor.

Ice cold blasts of air blew in from the windows that had a plastic covering them because the glass was gone. Flurries of snow blew in and scattered across the floor making the dust blow.

I shivered violently. I only had my school robe and uniform on. It wasn't warm enough to be outside with just the robe on.

The whole back of my head was in total pain.

"At last, with you out of the way, I can complete my task," a voice said from the side of me.

I turned my head and saw white stars appear before my eyes and the pain shot up through my skull like a live wire.

A dark hooded figure appeared in the entranceway. I was in what used to be the living room.

The hood was pulled over the eyes so I couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked cringing.

The hooded figure came closer and crouched down in front of me.

The figure lifted the hood. I stared in disbelief.

Emmeline

"Emmeline?" I asked shocked.

"I'm not Emmeline," she smirked. "And I _am_ going to kill Hillary."

"LEAVER HER ALONE," I shouted but the pain shot through my skull again.

"Why? After all, she's the reason why I was suspended," Emmeline said her face growing into an ugly sneer.

"But you started with her," I said.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Emmeline snapped. "Try two years ago. Does the name Eric Fisher ring a bell?"

I frowned.

"Hillary's old boyfriend? The one who abused her?"

"Yes," Emmeline sneered. "I AM ERIC FISHER."

I stared in horror. "That's impossible…"

"Oh is it?" Emmeline said. "Listen to this. After I was suspended, I was sent to Azkaban for 1 year for beating Hillary up. The Ministry frowns on things like that and they don't tolerate it. But see, I enjoyed beating her up. Then, I figured out how to escape. I died trying to escape and vowed to get even with Hillary."

"But you did hurt her!" I said.

"Yeah so? The point is because of her I died trying to escape Azkaban. And once I found Emmeline and heard how much she hated Hillary because of her pretty looks and grades, I figured I'd help Emmeline out," Emmeline grinned, but there was something sinister about her grin.

I was still confused.

"Are you saying that you're Eric's spirit in Emmeline's body?"

"Wow, you are smart for a werewolf," Eric snickered. "See, I can also change my appearance."

With that, Emmeline's face and body disappeared and my own face and body appeared. It was like I was looking into a mirror.

"See? Now I can kill her and you'd get the blame," Eric smiled.

I could see the evilness in the blue eyes that were supposed to be mine and the whole face seemed evil and cruel. It totally did not look like me at all.

Then, the expression softened so it did resemble me.

"This is going to be fun," Eric grinned.

"You killed Chloe and James and sent those horrible letters," I said growing angrier by the minute.

"Give this guy a medal!" Eric cried. "You won't be able to save your precious Hillary."

"NO!" I cried struggling to break free of the ropes.

He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the side in pain. I watched him/me leave the shack.

I prayed Hillary or Sirius would sense it wasn't me.

HILLARY.

I ate in silence worried about Lily. I didn't want to hurt her incase this sicko was still after me.

Remus came back into the Hall shortly and sat down beside me.

He began eating his breakfast hungrily.

"Did you talk to Lily? Is she okay?" I demanded turning to him.

"Huh?" he asked startled. "Oh. Yeah she is."

Sirius' eyes narrowed at Remus suspiciously.

"What did she say?" I prodded.

"That she didn't mean what she said and that she was sorry," Remus said wolfing down a crumpet.

I looked at Sirius who shrugged and continued to watch Remus carefully.

I grabbed Remus' arm and snuggled up against him.

"I miss James," I said quietly pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Yeah. We all do," Remus replied.

The bell rang and we were free to do whatever we wanted since classes were suspended for the day. Sirius, Remus and I headed out to the oak tree where we would all spend the hot summer days and we just stood in the snow, which was up to our ankles. I hugged my hooded cloak tighter around me. Now I was nice and warm.

Sirius was oddly watching Remus.

"Want to go for a walk?" Remus suggested.

"Sure," I beamed and gave Sirius a big smile before Remus and I began walking away.

Once we were out of ear shot of Sirius, I turned to Remus.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You seem distant."

"I'm fine," Remus said smiling.

"Last night was amazing," I said softly taking Remus' hand in mine and our fingers interlocked.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Remus asked looking confused.

I stopped walking and faced him.

"You were there! You and I made love in front of the fire. It was really romantic," I said surprised and hurt and angry at the same time.

"We've never made love," Remus replied.

I let go of his hand.

"I don't believe you," I said as angry tears formed. "If it was that horrible and if you didn't love me like you said then why go through with it?"

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and stalked back to where Sirius was.

Sirius saw me coming.

"Hillary? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"He's a total jerk!" I hissed. "I can't believe I fell in love with him."

"What happened?" Sirius demanded again looking concerned. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, not physically…but he denied we made love," I muttered as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Relax," Sirius said leaning close. "I'm not sure that's our Remus."

I looked at him shocked and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"There's something about him that doesn't fit," Sirius said quietly keeping an eye out for Remus. "I may be a human but I have my dog senses a bit. I sense there's something not right with him."

Remus began walking toward us.

"Hillary, I'm so sorry," he apologized looking guilty. "I'm just still upset about James."

"It's fine," I said in a flat tone.

Sirius kept his eyes on Remus the whole time.

"Let's go inside now shall we?" Remus suggested.

Sirius and I began walking a head of him. He followed close behind.

THE REAL REMUS.

I still struggled against the ropes. They were tied tightly and cut into my skin.

Eric was going to kill Hillary and I needed to get out of the shack and protect her.

Just then, I saw a familiar rat enter the room.

"Peter!" I cried relieved.

The rat vanished and Peter stood in human form.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" he asked sounding scared.

"Eric Fisher's spirit is inside Emmeline Vance's body. He wants to kill Hillary. He tied me here. Please untie me," I said urgently.

Then, I paused.

"Wait. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked frowning.

Peter began blushing.

"Well, I…I have a girlfriend. We've been meeting here for a few days," he stammered.

_So that's what's been going on, _I thought.

"That's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise. But untie me!" I said.

Peter hurried over and be began undoing the ropes.

HILLARY.

That night, Sirius changed into the black dog and sat on his haunches beside the couch where I was. We were going to set a trap for Remus. I had to admit, I felt the same way like this wasn't Remus. Something was definitely wrong.

Remus entered the common room.

"Where'd that dog come from?" he asked sitting beside me on the couch.

"Oh. He's mine. Dumbledore knows," I said reaching over to pet the black dogs head.

Remus nodded but watched the dog warily.

_Bingo. If this was Remus, he would know right away that this was Sirius. Since this isn't Remus, who is it and where is the real Remus? _I thought.

I decided not to show my fear or suspicions yet incase he tries to do anything to me, Sirius or the real Remus.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed me onto my back on the couch. He hovered above me.

His smile changed. He pinned my wrists up beside my ears.

"Remus? Let me up," I said.

But Remus was too strong and pinned me down. I struggled to get out from under him, but again it was no use.

I heard Sirius growling warningly beside me.

"Shut up dog," Remus snapped to the dog. "I'm going to take good care of her."

I turned my head and saw Sirius' teeth bared and his ears were pinned out sideways. His front paws were parted slightly and his head was lowered.

"LET ME UP!" I screamed.

Remus slapped me. I felt the sting on my left cheek.

"Shut up, Hillary," he snarled. "It's your fault I was suspended and sent to Azkaban for a year."

I looked up at him in fear and terror mixed with surprise and confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And where's the real Remus?"

"Dead," Remus smirked. "And don't you remember me, babe? Eric your sweetheart."

"Noo!" I screamed. "That's impossible!"

"Not really," Remus cooed as his form vanished, and then Emmeline Vance's form appeared then finally Eric's.

"I died trying to leave Azkaban and vowed to get even with you," Eric said. "Now its your turn to die!"

I screamed again. Sirius jumped on Eric and clamped his jaws on Eric's arm digging his teeth deeply into the skin. No blood began flowing.

"I'm a spirit you mutt," Eric said. "No flesh wounds will stop me."

But Sirius kept snarling and biting at Eric.

Eric flung the dog to the side.

The dogs skidded on the carpet before regaining traction before he lunged at Eric again.

Sirius jumped on Eric's back. Eric flung the dog off again and Sirius' back crashed into the bookcase. I heard a sickening crack. It sounded like Sirius' back was broken. I screamed again and struggled to get Eric off of me. Eric pulled out a silver knife.

"You may be a witch, but you can still die in a Muggle way," Eric smiled sinisterly.

He held the blade over my chest. I was still screaming. I didn't know where Lily was. I prayed someone would burst in and help me.

Just then, I heard the portrait hole open and Remus and Peter stood with their wands aimed at Eric.

"Too late," Eric smirked at Remus.

"NOO!" Remus yelled.

Eric plunged the blade into my chest.

REMUS.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I yelled. "SPIRTOMUS!"

A jet of white shot out from the tip of my wand and hit Eric right in the chest.

"Nooo!" he howled as a fast wind picked up.

Soon, Eric vanished in a puff of red smoke. I tucked my wand quickly back into my robe and rushed over to Hillary.

Peter rushed over to Sirius. The black dog got up on all fours and shook his body. He was okay. Blood stained the gray vest on Hillary's chest. The knife handle still protruding. Her eyes were closed. A thin ribbon of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Remus?" she asked groggily.

"Ssh…I'm going to take you to Madam Elkin," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Hillary's eyes closed again.

Sirius licked her face furiously. I carefully picked her up in my arms. I had one arm under her back and the other under her legs. Her hair dangled over my arm. Sirius changed back and we all hurried to Madam Elkin.

"I NEED HELP!" I cried entering the hospital wing.

Madam Elkin was tending to Lily and they looked up.

"HILLARY!" Lily screamed.

I gently placed Hillary on a cot beside Lily.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP HER!" I cried to Madam Elkin.

"What happened?" Lily sobbed as she got up off her cot and kneeled down beside the cot where Hillary was and began stroking her curly hair.

"Calm down, Mr. Lupin," Madam Elkin. "What exactly happened?"

She began examining Hillary as Sirius and I launched into the whole story. She cut the uniform vest off and just left the white button up shirt on. She unbuttoned a few buttons and exposed the wound with the blade. It was just above her left breast. I cringed and looked away fighting down tears.

Some of Hillary's blood got on the front of my uniform, robe and collar but I didn't care.

"Mr. Black, go and get the Headmaster," Madam Elkin said.

Sirius nodded and took off.

"Will you be able to help her?" I demanded.

Madam Elkin raised her eyes to mine.

"We'll try," she said quietly.

Within minutes, or second, Professor Dumbledore arrived. We explained everything to him again.

"Please save her," I said swallowing as tears formed in my eyes. "I love her so much."

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder.

He then went over to Hillary. Lily was still sobbing stroking Hillary's curly hair.

Sirius gently pulled Lily to her feet, but she wanted to stay with her and struggled against Sirius' grip. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and placed the tip of it on the handle of the knife.

In a flash of blue, the knife itself vanished from Hillary's chest. All that remained was the puncture wound. Lily was clutching onto Sirius now, sobbing hysterically. Then, both Dumbledore and Madam Elkin held the tips of their wands over the wound.

Two sets of lights, one green and one red touched the wound and it began magically healing itself.

The wound vanished completely and the skin was smooth.

After a few moments, Hillary still didn't move.


	10. Bad Dreams

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER TEN-BAD DREAMS

"I think the blade hit her heart," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "No magic can bring back the dead."

"No!" I shouted. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

I went over to the cot and buried my face into Hillary's neck. I sobbed long and hard. Lily and Sirius were also sobbing quietly.

"I'm so sorry," Professor Dumbledore said even quieter. "You lost two people you cared about. For the rest of the remaining time before the semester is over, which is a week, you are not to go to your classes."

Suddenly, I heard Hillary gasp and her chest began rising and falling. I pulled away.

"Hillary?" I asked as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Hillary's head turned to mine.

"Remus? Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

Lily let out a happy squeal and flew over throwing her arms around Hillary.

After a while, Sirius had to pry Lily off of Hillary so he could hug her.

Hillary was sitting up now. She buttoned her shirt up quickly and just left her tie on over the shirt.

I kissed her long and passionately. She kissed me back the same way.

Then, we all explained to her what happened.

All the color drained from her face.

"I can't believe that," she said quietly. "It was my fault then."

"No," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "He was just a sick, twisted person. It was not your fault."

"He's right," Lily said beaming at Hillary as happy tears occasionally streamed down her cheeks. "None of this was your fault. James wouldn't have blamed you either. He would've fought for you too."

At the mention of James' name, Hillary threw her arms around Lily again and they hugged.

"If you'd like, you may spend the night here with her," Professor Dumbledore said winking at Lily, Sirius and I.

They moved three extra cots closer to Hillary's.

"I'll check on you in the morning," Madam Elkin said to Hillary with a smile as she left the hospital wing, leaving the four of us alone.

Lily and Sirius climbed onto their separate cots.

"I'm exhausted," Lily yawned. "'Night guys."

"'Night" we all chorused.

I crawled into the cot next to Hillary. She turned and faced me. I turned on my side so I could face her.

"There's blood on your shirt and vest," she whispered alarmed.

"It was yours," I whispered back reaching over and tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"I really thought I'd lost you." I said feeling tears forming all over again. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too," Hillary said smiling.

Pretty soon, we fell asleep almost in each others' arms.

HILLARY

I dreamed:

_I dreamed that Remus and I were married and we had already graduated from Hogwarts. We had a daughter named Brittany._

_We had gone on a trip and something happened where Brittany went missing. When they found her, she was dead with a note pinned to her shirt:_

_STEP BY STEP, HEART TO HEART, WE ALL FALL DOWN…LIKE TOY SOLDIERS_

_Then, Eric appeared and he was laughing. _

_Then he said, "Toy Soldiers are fragile…when one falls, they all do,"_

_Then, the vision of the fire replaced that and again I saw the flames…Sirius as the black dog pulling James' lifeless body from the engulfed Great Hall._

_I screamed_

I woke up screaming.

"Hillary?"

"What's wrong?"

"What the…?"

Sirius, Lily and Remus' voice cried.

A light came on beside the cot. I was sitting bolt upright in bed. Sweat clung to my neck, face and chest. Remus, Lily and Sirius were out of bed all huddled around my cot with concerned expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Remus asked sitting on the edge of my cot.

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I had a horrible dream…" I said shivering. "I had a dream that you and I were married with a little girl named Brittany. We went on some kind of trip and she went missing. When they found her, she was dead with a note pinned to her shirt. Then I saw Eric and he was laughing, then I saw the fire all over again."

"It was just a bad dream," Remus said soothingly. "It didn't mean anything. I'm sure that everything is over now. There's nothing more to fear."

"Is everything okay?" Madam Elkin asked poking her head in to the hospital wing. "My room is right across the hall. I heard her scream."

"She just had a horrible nightmare. She's okay," Sirius said softly.

"Want a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"No," I said. "I think I'll be okay now."

She nodded and then pulled her head out and closed the door behind her.

"Try and go back to sleep," Lily said softly.

"Want to lye with me?" Remus asked then blushed. "I mean…"

"Go ahead," Sirius grinned at me. "We won't say anything."

I smiled and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek before crawling into Remus' cot beside him.

Somehow, that soothed me.

Remus and I faced each other. Pretty soon, I fell back asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Madam Elkin checked me over once again and said that I was perfectly fine.

We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Remus leaned in close.

"You dreamed that we were married with a daughter?" he asked.

I nodded.

He blushed and went back to his breakfast.

"May I ask what her name was? If you got that kind of a detail,"

"Brittany," I replied.

"That's a pretty name," Lily replied looking up.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

I looked up to the Great Hall entranceway. I saw James standing there.

His robes were burnt in several areas exposing skin beneath it. His face was sooty and his eyes were the only thing I could see clearly because of all the soot. He spoke, but all I could see was his white teeth. I couldn't seem to hear him.

"Hillary?" Lily's voice said.

I blinked and shook my head.

James was gone.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Lily replied peering at me. "And I'm not talking about the house ghosts. You look genuinely terrified."

_Should I tell her I saw James standing in the doorway? Would they think I was nuts?_ I wondered. _But they are my friends. They would never think that you are crazy._

"I um…think I saw James standing in the entranceway," I said.

"What?" Sirius asked also looking up from his eggs.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Positive," I said nodding. "He was trying to say something but I could not make it out."

Lily studied me.

"What do you think he was trying to say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was probably my imagination too,"

"No way," Sirius said shaking his head. "I don't buy that. If you said you saw something then you did."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"Let us know if you see him again," Remus said.

I nodded.

We headed to our classes. Professor Dumbledore allowed us to take our time in class though. All of the teachers understood and gave us less work.

During Potions, which we were learning the Flyonic Potion, used to cure coughing, I added my fifth ingredient, which was a Lennix nail. Lennix's were small creatures about the size of guinea pigs but they had longer ears and a longer nose. They came in all sorts of colors. Blue, green, red, and orange you name it. They were extremely friendly and their nails were used in many potions.

About halfway into the hour, my potion surface seemed to ripple. My hand froze over the cauldron, about to add the final and eight ingredient, a Chesapeake's wing. I stared at the surface as if in a trance.

"Hil?" Sirius asked beside me.

"Look at the surface of my potion," I whispered.

He glanced down and also froze.

James' face appeared. Again he was mouthing something, but I couldn't make it out. Then, the rippling stopped.

I raised my eyes to Sirius'.

"What on earth is going on?" I mused. "James is definitely trying to tell us something…but what?"

"I don't know," Sirius said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Remus asked leaning forward.

He and Lily were sitting behind Sirius and I.

"James appeared in the potion surface," Sirius relayed to them.

"Again?" Lily asked surprised.

I nodded.

"I still could not make out what he was saying,"

"I have a feeling he's trying to tell us something very important but can't seem to get in touch with us directly," I replied.

"That would make sense," Remus nodded.

I added the last ingredient and then stirred the potion in the clockwise direction which the instructions stated.

After Potions, we headed to Charms.

Charms was relatively easy and the Professor let Remus, Sirius, Lily and I just relax during the class which we were grateful. It gave us a chance to discuss what James could possibly have to tell us that was so urgent.

"Could Emmeline really have nothing to do with this?" Lily mused.

"I'm not so sure," I muttered. "She didn't exactly like me too much."

"But that's the odd thing," Lily said raising her eyes to me. "Last week she told me how much she did like you. She admitted that she was a bit jealous of you, but she liked you a lot."

"What?" I asked startled.

Lily nodded. "And she didn't act like this before two days ago. She would never had led the first year into the Forbidden Forest, nor intentionally hurt someone. I think Eric's spirit took her over and forced her to do those things,"

"That would make a lot of sense," Sirius replied. "But if that's the case, where's the real Emmeline?"

We all looked at each other with scared and worried expressions.

Later on as we walked down the corridor, a flash of light erupted before my eyes. I froze and felt my body jerk backward a bit.

I saw a girl tied to a tree in the snow. She was crying and screaming for someone to help her but I couldn't hear her. I caught a glimpse of blond hair and the Gryffindor crest. The tree looked like one of the ones toward the front of the Forbidden Forest. I saw a figure standing in front of her with something pointed at the girl's forehead.

The vision vanished and my body jumped back again.

"Hillary? What happened?" Lily asked concerned.

"I just had a vision," I said breathing heavily. "I saw a girl tied to a tree and a figure pointed something at the girls' forehead."

"Did you recognize anything? Like the tree?" Remus asked.

"Remus, there are hundreds of trees around the school," Sirius scoffed. "You'd get Tree blindness."

Remus gave him a dirty look and then looked back at me.

"Actually, I did. It looked like on of the front line trees to the Forbidden Forest," I replied.

Sirius shook his head. "Wow. You're something else,"

"But we got at least 6 feet of snow," I said frowning. "How are we going to find her? She could be dead."

"Let's go check it out," Remus said.

We left the castle and walked out onto the grounds. The snow came up to our waist practically.

Sirius changed into the black dog and hopped through the snow causing some of the snow to fly upwards as he hopped through mounds of snow. Bits of the snow clung to his fur and snout. He sneezed.

"Bless you," I said.

"Served him right for sticking his mush in the ice cold snow nose first," Remus muttered.

Sirius' ear flicked backwards as if he heard him. The dog's head turned around and stared at Remus. The black dog came over to me and stood in-between Remus and I.

Lily was talking to Remus and he didn't seem to notice the dog lift up his hind leg at Remus' right leg.

"Sirius, no," I hissed.

Remus looked down at the dog. The dog had his leg frozen in midair against Remus' leg. He was looking up at Remus with the expression like "What? I'm not doing anything,"

"Sirius, if you tinkle on my leg, you are seriously going to be fixed," Remus warned.

Sirius began slowly lowering his leg.

I had to laugh. I couldn't help it. Sirius managed to lighten the mood a bit.

Lily laughed too. Remus' lip twitched as he stared at the black dog.

Suddenly, the dog's expression changed.

"What is it?" I asked bending down next to the dog.

"He might have found something," Lily said.

Sirius' ears, eyes and entire body was at rapt attention. He raised his black nose to the sky and began sniffing. Puffs of steam came from the dog's nostrils and rose to the sky.

He let out a quick bark and began bounding toward the forest. We followed him closely.

He led us over to a tree. It looked very familiar. Again I saw the vision clearer. This was it.

Sirius began digging in the snow at the base of the tree with his front paws. Lily, Remus and I all dropped to our hands and knees and also began digging. The snow was deep.

Suddenly, Lily cried out.

I saw why. A human foot was uncovered.


	11. James' Message

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER ELEVEN-JAMES' MESSAGE

We dug more and uncovered Emmeline's body that was tied to the tree. Her whole body was frozen. Bits of ice and snow clung to her hair and face. Her eyes were closed.

"Poor Emmeline," Lily whispered, digging her face into the black dogs' neck.

Sirius turned around and licked Lily's face as if to comfort her.

"Looks like she's been this way for months," Remus said.

"That's impossible," I said. "Someone would've surely found her by now no?"

"Not if they didn't even know she was missing," Remus said gravely. "Not if they saw her walking around the castle."

I knew what he meant.

"God she's frozen," Lily said hugging her robe tighter around her body. "What a horrible death."

"I thought you said there was someone pointing something at her forehead?" Remus asked turning his eyes onto me. "Do you have an idea what it might've been?"

"There was," I said not taking my eyes off of Emmeline. "And it looked like a bow and arrow…unless…"

My voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" Lily asked turning her eyes onto me. Even the black dog had his head raised and was watching me.

"Unless that was just to scare her," I replied swallowing. "To tease and torment her."

They were silent.

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Lily asked shivering.

"I think we should," Remus said keeping his eyes on me. "What do you think Hillary?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we definitely should go this time,"

Sirius barked and bounded through the snow in front of us. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle.

I fell forward and landed face down in the snow. I went to push myself up onto my elbows, but then whatever had my ankle, began pulling me through the snow. I screamed.

REMUS.

Something was pulling Hillary through the snow. She was screaming. Sirius took off after her and clamped his jaws around the sleeve of her robe and began pulling. Whatever had her ankle, somehow let go and Sirius managed to pull her through the snow again to where we were.

"Hillary? Are you okay? What happened?" Lily demanded.

"Thanks, Sirius," Hillary said giving the black dog a kiss on the nose as she stood up and brushed the snow off the front of her robe and uniform. "Something grabbed my ankle and tried to drag me toward the lake."

Hillary shivered. There was still snow clinging to her curly hair.

"Remus, look at her ankle," Lily said as a twinge of panic filled her voice. Remus came over to me and crouched down in front of me. Sirius stood against my leg as I lifted it up and put it on Remus' thigh. He carefully pulled down the knee sock. My ankle looked like something had taken a bite into it.

"Can you walk on it?" he asked looking up at me.

He replaced the sock and I lowered my foot.

It hurt.

"It hurts to walk on it," I said gingerly putting weight on the ankle. I cringed. "Ow."

"We'll help you back to the castle," Remus said as he and Lily put each an arm around me and helped me walk back to the castle.

Sirius barked and ran around us in a circle as if challenging whatever attacked me to show again.

Once inside the castle, they helped me to Madam Elkin. She put a special bandage around it with a salve and asked me what on earth attacked me in the snow that we couldn't see it.

"I have no idea. Do the teeth marks resemble and clue?" Lily asked.

Madam Elkin scratched her head. "Well, the only thing I remember studying in magical medicine with teeth like that is a Wovnus,"

Wovnus' were creatures about the size of a cat but had long snouts like a crocodile and had spikes along their spines. Their tails were long and used like whips. On their four feet were long claws. They had a mild poison if scratched.

"I put the Bennes salve on that," Madam Elkin said. "That would take care of any poison…incase it was a Wovnus or anything stronger."

I nodded. I put my foot down and it felt surprisingly better.

"Thanks. It feels better now,"

Madam Elkin nodded and left the hospital wing.

Remus, Lily, Sirius, who had changed back before we hit the castle, and I left the hospital wing. I was able to walk on it now with no problem.

"I can't believe we couldn't see what attacked you," Remus said shaking his head. "It was probably using the snow as cover."

"But what I don't understand is _what _was it?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"I don't know," I said. "But whatever it was, I hope we never see or experience it again."

We headed to our classes.

First we had History of Magic with Professor Stanton. Sirius was sitting next to me with Remus on my left and Lily on his left.

Professor Stanton droned on about the 1200 Iyhup Rebellion. They were sort of like a cross between goblins and house elves. Apparently, they were promised a piece of land north of Wales and the owner turned around and denied them the land. They turned around and started a rebellion, killing the landowners' family.

They were nasty little things and luckily hardly any exist today.

I began day dreaming.

Just about Remus mostly and what would happen to us when we graduated Hogwarts. Would we stay together? Would we separate and he find someone else and possibly start a family with her?

These questions bothered me greatly. I knew I had to talk to him at some point and express my concerns.

Suddenly, as I looked toward the classroom entranceway, I spied James again standing there.

I sat up straighter and glued my eyes to the entranceway.

"Hillary? What…?" Sirius asked leaning close and following my gaze. "Holy crap."

"You see him too?" I whispered.

"Hell yeah," Sirius whispered.

Remus followed our gaze.

"James," he whispered.

"Do you see him?" Lily asked leaning into Sirius.

"We all can," I said. "I wonder if the rest of the students can."

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans and Miss Willis…may I ask what is so interesting at the entranceway?" Professor Stanton asked putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

"Guess that answered your question," Sirius grinned.

"Um, sorry Professor…we were just listening to you intently," Lily said smiling sweetly.

Professor Stanton frowned still, but went back to teaching.

"What does he want?" I mused quietly.

"I hope we find out soon or else the teachers will think we're totally bonkers," Lily muttered.

Then, James disappeared.

We went back to our lesson.

During the break before we had Transfiguration with Professor Androse and then Charms, the four of us decided to head to the library to do some reading.

Remus and Sirius sat across from Lily and I.

Remus was across from me and Sirius was across from Lily.

We were pouring over books to see if there was a creature known today that had those kinds of teeth marks on my ankle.

The library was quiet except for a few first years nervously reading a few books. They copied down information in them and looked like they'd snap at any moment if disturbed.

"When we were young, innocent and carefree," Sirius began.

Lily snorted. "When were you ever like that?"

Sirius gave her a dirty and smug look before continuing. "As I was saying, when we were young, innocent and carefree during our first year, were we ever that nervous?"

"I know I was," I admitted. "Remember? It was before I met you guys. I was so terrified that I wouldn't make it to fifth."

"That's right. You met us in the third year," Sirius mused. "What a playful little scamp I was."

At this, Lily actually let out half choke and half laugh. "You are still that way. What made you think you actually changed?"

Remus and I grinned.

Sirius jabbed Lily in the arm.

"Keep it up or I'll tinkle on your leg like I tried to do with Remus," Sirius warned.

"Do it and I swear I'll personally cut off Mr. Bling Bling," Lily narrowed her eyes. But her lip twitched.

Remus and I stifled snorts of laughter.

"Come on…we need to get back to work," I said chuckling but then cleared my throat when Madam Pince gave us a stern look.

Suddenly, I saw Lily's expression.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

We were watching her.

"I think I might have found what attacked Hillary," she said in a small voice.

She turned the book around and there was a picture of the creature with the description on the side.

It was in a book called _Mythical, Legendary and Reality Creatures_. This one was filed under Mythical.

It was called the Mogador. It looked like a cross between a cheetah and a sabre-toothed cat from the dinosaur age. The canines were four inches long and over lapped the bottom jaw exactly like the sabre-toothed cat but breathed fire as well.

It weighed about 100 pounds, had cheetah speed of 60 mph in the open. The fur was spotted and coarse and it was about 7" at the shoulder. It would basically reach our hips.

But what made my hair stand up, was what the article said as I read it aloud:

"The Mogador is really a shape shifter. The animal is just one of its many shapes it takes. There's no specific shape documented which makes it one of the most difficult creatures to write about. It could take the form of anyone and anything. It was easily adapted to different environments. It also gathered information on its victims. It mainly hunted young witches. The pure blood from these witches gave it immortality and strength. It is not easily killed by normal spells. The only way to kill a Mogador is steel. Once of its powers is to take the form of a spirit and inhabit another human being, possessing him or her.

It could also live in water for a few weeks at a time. Winter is its strongest time of year as it hibernates all summer long gathering strength to wake up when the temperature drops. It could kill up to 3 witches for food and other animals."

"So what we're dealing with isn't a spirit but a creature?" Remus asked looking stunned.

"Obviously. That means that what we saw earlier with Emmeline and Eric was just one of its forms," I said. "It had to appear like it was stalking me when it was really hunting me and playing with my mind and fears…and it must've stayed in the water for weeks."

"Okay…but what about finding Emmeline dead…frozen?" Lily asked.

"Wait…there's more," I said.

"Another thing about the Mogador is that it kills the person it takes the form of. Very rarely does it let the person live. The only time it will let the person live is if the person isn't human at all. Werewolves have been the only known survivors when they have an encounter with a Mogador and occasionally Animagus' depending on the animal the witch or wizard takes form. If the person they set out to kill is still alive, they will continue to try to get their trophy,"

"Um, okay that explains everything. Including why Remus is still alive," Sirius said. "But what about the fire? No creature could be that intelligent enough to start a fire…could it?"

I swallowed. "Sorry…there's still more,"

Remus chuckled and Sirius just sat with an amused expression on his face.

"Finish the rest of the story, mommy," Sirius said mockingly.

"Mogador's are extremely intelligent. They are problem solving intelligent and can also think about their next move to hunting. In the 1300's, around 2000 young witches were killed. All that remained of them was bone and cloth. The flesh and blood drained from their bodies. They actually breathe fire like a dragon but it's more controlled. They can start fires discreetly without anyone seeing them. That's what makes this creature so deadly and unstoppable."

"That's it," I said grinning at Sirius.

"So that's why no one really saw what exactly started the fire," Remus mused. "But you said you saw a dark shape in the entranceway right?"

I nodded.

"That could've been it," Lily said shivering.

"But why me? Why is it hunting me?" I asked closing the book.

"That we don't know," Remus said.

"Maybe it likes your scent," Sirius said.

At first I thought he was joking and was about to tell him off when I saw that he was being serious.

"But how could one still exist today? I thought they went extinct?" Lily asked. "The book says they went extinct around the 1600's."

"I don't know," Remus said quietly. "But if we are dealing with a Mogador, I say we tell Dumbledore and get as much help as we can. I don't think we can defeat this thing on our own."

"Right," Lily said nodding.

Suddenly, the library got extremely cold. So cold that our breaths came out in puffs of steam in front of us.

"What on earth?" Lily asked looking around stunned.

Madam Pince had left the library for a moment. Suddenly, a white stag appeared in the center of the library.

"James?" Lily asked wide eyed.

The stag walked over to our table before it vanished and James appeared.

"James?" Lily repeated looking completely shocked.

"Yeah," James said softly. "I'm here to give you a message…it's really a warning though."

"A warning?" Remus asked.

"That thing that attacked Hillary earlier was in fact a Mogador," James continued. "It's hunting her. I suggest that you four leave."

"Leave? Hogwarts?" Lily asked incredulously. "James, that's impossible. We're in our sixth year. We've got N.E.W.T.S coming up and all kinds of exams. Where do you suggest we go?"

"You missed on vital part in that book," James said gesturing to the book where we got the information out of.

"You left the ending out," Sirius said grinning but he looked nervous and rattled.

"What part?" Remus asked.

"The Mogador can track its prey up to 3 miles," James replied. "So I suggest staying in London, or with Remus in his house in Manchester."

"B-but why is this thing after me?" I cried. "I did nothing!"

"Maybe it had something to do with your ancestors wiping out the 'species' if you will," James said. "That's when the Mogador usually hunt for revenge."

"My ancestors?" I asked shocked. "But mum said we came from here. Born and bred here."

"I suggest talking with your parents. I've already appeared to Dumbledore. He will be contacting you shortly," James said.

"We miss you, pal," Sirius said looking choked up.

Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Me too,"

"I miss you all too," James said softly putting a hand on the side of Lily's face. "But I'll be watching you."

With that, he vanished and the coldness vanished as well.


	12. Leaving Hogwarts

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER TWELVE-LEAVING HOGWARTS

We all sat, looking stunned.

Shortly, Professor Dumbledore entered the library. We jumped from being startled.

"Sorry to scare you four," he said his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I trust James came to you?"

We nodded still dazed by this whole thing.

"I suggest going to Remus' home in Manchester," Professor Dumbledore said. "It's about six miles from here. A good enough distance until we figure out how to kill this thing."

"The book said something about steel?" Lily said tilting her head.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said wisely. "But that's false. It doesn't always work. You will be excused for your finals. Peter will stay here since it has not tried to hurt him."

"Lucky," Sirius said sarcastically.

Professor Dumbledore moved his eyes onto Sirius.

"Wait a minute," I said suddenly. "I had a dream that this…thing…left a note that said "Step by step, we all fall down like Toy Soldiers. What did that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said. "But it could mean a war."

"A war? You mean there are more of these things out there? What about the extinction?" Remus asked stunned.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said quietly. "The truth is they all went into hiding. You didn't read this in any book but they all decided that they would turn and start war with witches and wizards. They were tired of being attacked by us. They claim they only hunted the sick witches when in reality the witches were perfectly healthy. They can't be trusted and they can manipulate. All they want is blood-shed."

All four us had our jaws dropped.

"As for it hunting Hillary," Dumbledore said scratching his chin. "I'm really baffled."

"Professor, it took the form of Eric," I said. "And it said that I was the reason why he was sent to Azkaban and that he died trying to escape. He vowed to get even with me."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "That's partly all a lie. Mogador's play on your fears. They manipulate you into feeling guilty when in actually reality, there's nothing there,"

"So Eric didn't get sent to Azkaban or die trying to escape?" I asked.

There was a touch of hopefulness in my voice. He was my brother even though he was sick…mentally.

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face.

"I'm sorry, but there's a bit of truth to it," Dumbledore said quietly. "He didn't get sent to Azkaban but he did get sent to a mental hospital called Keller Mental Health Facility in Wales for anger management and rehab. He did die trying to escape. You see, it's not like a Muggle mental hospital. They have guard dogs that are the size of Hippogriffs guarding and patrolling the escape routes. The dogs chased him into the arms of the guards. Because he was so deranged, they pulled out their wands and…well, you can figure out what happened."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Oh Hillary," Lily said putting her arm around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Remus said.

"Me three," Sirius said.

"We know you're three. That's your IQ," Lily said but I knew she was just trying to cheer me up.

"As for now," Dumbledore continued. "I suggest going to the common room and packing your things. I will have Professor Xander take you to the train station to head home. An owl was sent to each of your parents explaining the situation. Remus' parents offered for you to stay with them."

We nodded grimly and began trudging up to the common room.

Lily and I began packing in the girls' dorm while Sirius and Remus packed in the boys.

"I somehow can't help but feel like this is all my fault," I muttered tossing a pair of underwear into my trunk.

"Absolutely not," Lily said firmly. "None of this is your fault."

I didn't reply. Lily came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you understand? None of this is your fault."

I smiled.

"Yeah. I know," I said softly.

She smiled and we continued to pack.

Once we were done, we all headed down to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore was waiting with Professor Xander. She looked apprehensive.

"All set?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

We nodded.

"Okay. Good luck and don't worry. You will be back here before you know it," Dumbledore said winking.

I started to relax.

Professor Xander took us to the station.

The Hogwarts Express pulled in and we climbed aboard.

"Your parents should be there waiting for you at Kings Cross Station," Professor Xander explained looking at Remus. "Be careful okay?"

We nodded and climbed aboard. Our luggage was quickly loaded onto the train.

We found a compartment and then sat down.

Remus was sitting next to me while Sirius was sitting next to Lily.

The train began moving.

I snuggled against Remus under his arm and rested my head on his chest. His arm was draped over my shoulder and hung down against my arm. Lily watched us with watery eyes.

"I miss James," she said quietly.

Sirius put his arm around her and drew her close.

"I know," he said quietly also. "We all do."

"Please be good to each other okay?" Lily said to Remus and I.

Remus and I looked at each other then back at Lily.

"Of course," Remus said gently. "I would do anything for Hillary. I love her more than life."

Lily smiled.

"James is with us," Sirius said comfortingly. "I know it."

Lily smiled again and began to relax more.

We just sat enjoying the rocking motion of the train. Suddenly, about an hour and a half later, the train stopped.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked looking out the window.

"I don't know," Lily said looking confused and a bit worried.

Just then, Remus cried out and slid off the seat, landing on the floor on his hands and knees.

"Remus?" I demanded shrilly.

Remus didn't answer. He began changing into the gray wolf.

"It's not a full moon!" Lily cried shocked. "What _is _going on here?"

Lily and Sirius stood up on their seats. I watched as Remus was gone and all that remained was the gray wolf.

It shook its body and then turned those jaundice colored eyes onto me.

"Remus?" I asked swallowing.

Then, his ears were pinned flat sideways and he rolled up the top lip exposing white canines and incisors.

He snarled. His back was arched and his front paws were spread.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked trembling from head to toe.

"I don't know!" I said terrified. "Remus, it's me, Hillary…and Lily and Sirius."

The wolf only snarled more.

"I'm going to see what's going on," Lily said as she slowly began moving toward the compartment door. The wolf's head snapped toward her. It watched her but made no move to go for her. Once she was clear, she tore out of the compartment.

The wolf returned his eyes onto me and snarled.

"What's going on Remy?" Sirius asked in a soothing tone.

The wolf turned around and knocked Sirius off the seat. Sirius cracked the back of his head on the edge of the seat and was knocked out.

"Remus…please…what's going on?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Then, the wolf leapt on me knocking me onto my back. It stood over me with both front paws on either side of my arms. The jaws of the wolf were inches from my neck.

"Remus…please…don't do this," I said as I began sobbing.

Then, the wolf clamped its jaws on my shoulder. I screamed in pain. Blood began flowing and pooling on the floor of the compartment.

The wolf just began mauling me. Some of my blood splattered onto the compartment door. I was screaming in pain.

Sirius was still unconscious.

I felt deep scratches on my chest, legs and stomach. I knew my uniform was torn in several places and it stuck to me from the blood flowing from the wounds.

Then, the wolfs jaws hovered over my throat.

"No, please!" I pleaded sobbing.

The jaws parted and clamped on my throat. I felt the sharp canines and incisors pierce my skin. Blackness swallowed me up.

LILY.

The conductor said that something climbed aboard and then got off. It looked like a huge cat.

Once the train got going, I headed back to the compartment. I had an idea on what the 'cat' might've actually been.

When I came closer to the compartment, a red substance was streaking down the glass.

"What on earth?" I mused.

Then, my fear settled in.

_Remus_. I thought.

I opened the compartment door and let out a blood curdling scream.

Hillary was lying on her back on the floor. Her throat had been torn. Her eyes were opened. Blood was everywhere.

The gray wolf sat beside Hillary looking shaken and then it vomited. Sirius was also lying on the floor. He moaned. I grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his head. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled when he saw Hillary.

The wolfs muzzle was blood stained. It let out a whine and raised its eyes to mine.

"She's dead isn't she?" I asked sobbing.

Sirius felt Hillary's wrist.

"Good Lord, no," Sirius said with a huge wave of relief. "She's got a faint heartbeat. If we don't get her to Saint Mungo's, we might lose her from blood loss."

The wolf vanished and Remus appeared.

"What on earth was going on with you?" I shrieked at him. "Look what you did to Hillary!"

Remus was completely pale in the face. He went over to the window, opened it and stuck his head out. We heard him retching.

"I don't know what came over me," he said his voice sounding harsh, strained and watery. "It was like I couldn't control my motions…like something had taken over."

He still kept his head out the window.

I dropped to my knees beside Hillary and placed a hand on hers.

"Hang in there," I choked out.

Once we hit Kings Cross Station in London, Hillary was immediately taken to Saint Mungo's.

We explained to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin what had happened. Remus couldn't even speak.

He looked so guilty and withdrawn.

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin said putting her hand on her son's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I have never, ever known you to attack someone for no reason. This was probably just an isolated incident."

"If she dies, it would be murder," Remus choked out. "Werewolves have been prosecuted for years regardless if it was an accident."

"She won't die," Sirius said firmly.

"You don't understand," Remus said standing up. "I gave her the curse! She's exactly like me now! How would you feel if that happened to you? She probably hates me now."

With that, he left the waiting area.

Sam Lupin looked exactly like Remus. Same hair and eyes. Ellie Lupin had shoulder length blond hair and aqua eyes. They weren't werewolves. Just Remus was. She and her husband were dressed in Muggle clothing. Remus, Sirius and I had changed on the train into Muggle clothing. I was wearing a navy skirt and white shirt. Remus was wearing jeans and a red shirt and Sirius was wearing tan slacks and a black shirt.

A Healer came over to us.

"I'm Healer Cassie Owen. Hillary will be just fine," she said brightly. "Luckily you arrived here just in time or she would've had blood loss. Unfortunately," she said her expression fading and a grim one replaced it. "She now has the curse. I hope you can all help her get through it."

We all nodded feeling relieved.

"She's got bandages on and she's a bit groggy, but you can all go and see her. She's in room 194A,"

"Thank you," Sirius said. "Go get Remy."

I nodded as they headed off to the room.

I found Remus standing outside staring up at the sky.

I stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be just fine," I said softly. "She's alive."

"It's still my fault," he said quietly.

"I think I know what happened," I said facing him.

He stared into my eyes.

"The Mogador was on board," I said. "The conductor told me that a huge cat got on, then off."

"But how?" Remus asked looking shocked. "How would the Mogador affect me?"

"Maybe it wanted Hillary to be killed by someone she loved," I suggested. "It might have a power or way of bringing out the worst. And with you being what you are," I said lowering my voice. "It brought on a transformation even though there shouldn't have been one."

That made a lot of sense.

"So in reality, it wasn't your fault," I continued. "It was the Mogador's."

I could see Remus starting to come around again.

"Besides, she's going to be fine," I said softly. "Okay? We can go and see her."

I led Remus back into the hospital.

Hillary was lying in a bed with tons of bandages on her arms, legs, abdomen and one around her neck. Her eyes were open. She broke into a grin when she saw us.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Lupin asked kindly and softly.

"Eh, like I've been run over by a Hippogriff," Hillary replied wincing.

"Doctor says you're going to be just fine," Mr. Lupin said.

"I'm a werewolf now huh?" she asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin nodded gravely.

"Oh well," Hillary said shrugging her good shoulder. "Look at it this way, at least when Remy changes he won't be alone."

We all looked at each other stunned.

"You mean you're not angry with me or hate me?" Remus asked standing close to the bed.

"No!" Hillary said looking appalled. "Why would I? I knew it wasn't you on the train. Something had to be wrong."

"Yeah," I said. "The Mogador."

Her eyes widened.

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Mr. Lupin said. "But once you're better and return to our home for the remainder of the semester until we can figure out how to kill it, we're going to keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual."


	13. On Our Own

TOY SOLDIERS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-ON OUR OWN

REMUS.

I still felt a bit guilty for attacking Hillary even though I knew it really wasn't me who was doing it…I was being controlled I guess you could say. The Mogador was making me do it.

I guess it wanted Hillary to die by the hands…well, paws of someone she loved…namely me.

It would've killed me if Hillary hated me.

I visited her for the entire four days she was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Even though my mum and dad assured me that they didn't blame me either. Neither did Lily or Sirius.

On the last day that Hillary was to stay, she and I were sitting in the room alone. Lily, Sirius and my mum and dad had gone for some food in the cafeteria.

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my thighs and clasped my hands.

"Remus," Hillary began. "I want to make sure that you are okay now. I don't blame you one bit for what happened."

I smiled. "I know. Yes, I'm okay now. I'm just glad that you are okay and alive. Most people don't survive that kind of attack,"

Hillary grinned broadly.

"You're stuck with me now,"

I grinned back.

She leaned forward and gave me a kiss softly and gently on the lips. I kissed her back just as softly and gently.

I pulled back still tasting her lips on mine.

"Listen, can I ask you something? I know it's way too early and we only have one year left to school, but…" my voice trailed off.

"Go ahead," she replied watching me intently.

"When we graduate from Hogwarts, will you marry me?" I asked swallowing nervously.

Hillary's expression lit up.

"Oh Remus!" she cried happily. "Sure!"

I felt immense relief and happiness wash over me. I threw my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," a voice said behind us with a teasing tone.

We pulled apart and turned to look at the entrance to the room.

Sirius, Lily and Mum and Dad were standing there grinning goofily.

"No," I said casually clearing my throat.

"Remus asked me to marry him when we graduate!" Hillary gushed.

Lily squealed and rushed over to her.

Sirius grinned and slapped me on the back.

Mum and Dad pulled me aside.

"Remus, are you sure this is what you want?" Mum asked softly.

"Yes," I replied. "I love her more than life."

"Okay. Does she mind having a werewolf for a husband?" Dad asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Dad, she's one herself now. I doubt very much that is an issue now,"

Dad blushed. "Right, sorry,"

"Well, I'm so happy for you," Mum gushed as she gave me a hug. Then Dad did.

"She's a nice girl. You deserve someone nice," Dad said releasing me.

I grinned and turned back to Lily and Sirius, who was humming "Here Comes the Bride".

I playfully smacked him.

HILLARY.

I was so happy and shocked when Remus asked me. I had almost completely forgotten that the Mogador was after me.

Later on that evening, I was released. We then headed to the Lupin's residence.

The house was a two story colonial type house with a wrap around porch. It had small rose bushes that hugged the front of the house on either sides of the small stoop that led to the porch. A driveway was to the left of it. Mr. Lupin pulled into the driveway and then shut off the engine of the 1980 BMW sedan.

We climbed out and headed up the front steps.

"What a lovely home," I said taking in all the house details outside.

"Oh," Mrs. Lupin said beaming. "Thank you."

Mr. Lupin led us into the house. It had a nice, warm inviting feeling to it. The living room had all dark mahogany furniture and a grandfather clock chimed in the hallway.

To the left was the living room, dinning room and straight ahead was the kitchen. To the right was a staircase that led upstairs.

"There are three extra bedrooms upstairs," Mr. Lupin explained. "One for Lily and Hillary to share if that's okay…"

Lily and I nodded.

"And then the third one is for you, Sirius. It's right across from Remus'."

"If you'd like, go upstairs and change into something more comfortable," Mrs. Lupin said. "When you come down we'll have dinner."

The four of us headed upstairs. Lily and I's luggage was already there set at the foot of two beds. Lily changed into a pair of red shorts and a blue tank top. I changed into a pair of gray jogging pants and a white tank top. We headed back downstairs. Sirius must still be changing and Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were now in robes. Mrs. Lupin was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ah, that's more like it huh?" Mrs. Lupin grinned.

I nodded and took a seat beside her. Lily plopped down on a comfy chair opposite the couch. Mr. Lupin was in the kitchen. A delicious aroma floated in from the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Lily asked inhaling deeply.

"Roast beef, potatoes, carrots, and gravy," she replied.

"Yum," Lily said pretending to drool.

We laughed.

Remus and Sirius then bounded down the stairs laughing about something. Sirius was also in sweat pants and a yellow tee shirt. Remus had changed into navy sweat pants and a white tee shirt. He looked so cute.

Remus entered the living room with Sirius.

"Whoa," Sirius said looking at me. "You clean up nicely!"

"Shut up," Lily said rolling her eyes. "Too bad we can't say the same for you."

Remus grinned and sat down beside me.

I leaned against him and just enjoyed the moment.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and slid off the couch. I landed on my hands and knees and stared at the carpet.

"Hillary?" Lily demanded shrilly.

"It's the transformation…it's beginning," Remus said dropping to his knees beside her and he put a hand on her back.

"But there's no full moon out," Lily said watching me nervously.

"I know," Remus said. "The body goes through certain changes first before the complete transformation begins."

It felt like fire spreading throughout my body. My ears seemed clogged for a moment then it cleared and I could hear everyone's heart beating and then my sense of smell sharpened so I was able to smell and sense their blood and what they were feeling. Finally, after a few moments, the pain stopped.

"Hillary?" Mrs. Lupin asked tentatively. "Are you okay dear?"

I nodded and slowly got to my feet.

I shook my head and then took a seat back on the couch. Remus sat next to me as well. Sirius was eyeing me too.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Lupin asked.

I grinned. "With my hands, but really good,"

Sirius snorted with laughter. "She's fine,"

They all seemed relieved.

Remus leaned close.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Positive,"

He nodded.

We all headed off to bed later on.

Lily climbed into her bed and was fast asleep. Me, however, I stayed awake in bed. Something was wrong outside. There was something out there watching the house. I got up and went over to the window.

There, sitting on its haunches with gold eyes reflecting the moonlight, was the Mogador. I growled.

"Lily," I called. "The Mogador's outside the house."

With that, I heard glass breaking downstairs in the living room.

Lily snapped awake.

"It's in the house," she choked out in terror.

"Let's get the boys," I replied and grabbed her hand. We tore from my room and into Sirius'. Remus was already up and in Sirius' room. They were pacing.

"It's in the house," I replied.

"I know," Remus said. "I sensed it."

"Be careful," Sirius warned. "It might cause the transformation again."

Remus and I looked at each other then outside. There was a full moon out now.

"I think we don't have to worry about that," Remus said as he dropped to his hands and knees and changed into the gray wolf.

Sirius decided to change into the black dog.

LILY.

Sirius changed into the black dog, Remus changed into the gray wolf and then Hillary expressed some wolfish appearances. Her eyes changed into the jaundice colored eyes, her canines and incisors grew a bit and her nails were long and deadly.

"Let's go meet our guest," Hillary said grinning.

Remus howled and so did Sirius. We took off down stairs.

The Mogador was sitting in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin lay dead on the floor. Blood stained much of the carpet and furniture.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

The Mogador hissed.

I chanced looking at the gray wolf. His sides were expanding rapidly as I knew he was breathing heavily in anger. I heard a low, rumbling growl escaping his throat. Sirius was also snarling.

Suddenly, the Mogador turned toward Hillary and changed into a woman. Hillary's expression turned to shock.

"Mom?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," the woman replied. "It was me all along."

"Why?" Hillary asked. "You're the Mogador?"

"Yes and because you got all your fathers attention," she sneered. "Why do you think I turned to drugs and everything? FOR ATTENTION!"

"YOU KILLED JAMES AND REMUS' PARENTS!" Hillary screamed angrily.

"I had to get them out of the way too," the woman said. "They gave you all of their attention too…they liked you."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Hillary screamed.

"No, just lonely," the woman snickered. "Now, I want you to join me."

"NEVER!" Hillary screamed.

"Then I will have to kill your remaining friends,"

The woman was gone and the Mogador returned. She turned her eyes onto me. They were yellow with vertical slits for pupils. The cat hissed and arched her back preparing to leap onto me. The gray wolf sprang to action. They began snarling and fighting. Sirius joined in too.

Hillary turned to me. Her wolf eyes were filled with pain.

"I had no idea," she said as tears formed.

"It's okay," I said watching the two canines and feline fight.

The Mogador threw the black dog off of it and the dog sailed into the kitchen, hitting its back on the bottom cabinets. It didn't move. The gray wolf was badly bitten in several areas and the blood matted the fur.

With one swipe, the Mogador knocked the gray wolf unconscious.

"It's up to me," Hillary whispered.

The Mogador leaped onto Hillary. They also began fighting. Then Hillary clamped her teeth onto the Mogador's neck and bit down hard. Blood began flowing from the neck wound. The cat fell to its side and didn't move.

Hillary had blood flowing down her chin. She seemed stunned at what she did.

The cat's form vanished and the woman's replaced it. The woman was dead.

"What have I done?" Hillary said shaking violently. "I've killed my own mother."

I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

Before long, Sirius changed back into his human form and rubbed his lower back.

"Ow," he winced.

Remus changed back also.

He had bite marks on his shoulder, arm and scratch marks on his face.

"It's over," I said still holding Hillary.

"What happened?" Sirius asked staring in horror at Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's bodies.

I launched into the whole story.

HILLARY.

I felt sick to my stomach.

I pulled from Lily's grip and bent over vomiting near the entertainment center.

Remus was stunned and shocked. He slumped onto the couch. Sirius sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders comfortingly.

I decided to call the Ministry to come and get the bodies.

Once I was done vomiting, I wiped the corner of my mouth with my hand.

I turned to Sirius and Remus. Lily sat down also.

"You saved us," Sirius said.

"It was my own mother," I said still shocked.

"Listen, it's over now," Lily said soothingly. "No more running in fear from this thing."

"Poor Remus though," Sirius said.

I dropped to my knees in front of Remus.

"I'm so sorry," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

He smiled and just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I hugged him.

"I know you saved us," Remus whispered in my ear. "My parents would've been grateful."

A few hours later, the Ministry officials came and took the bodies. We told them what attacked Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.

My mother's body was also taken.

Professor Dumbledore called us back to school.

We sat in his office. Remus was still upset about the fact that his parents were gone. Who could blame him?

"I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for what happened," Professor Dumbledore said. "I really should've told you all sooner."

"It's okay," Sirius said. "We're just relieved that it's over."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and then turned his eyes onto me.

"Your father was contacted," he said. "He knows all about what happened on the train."

"Professor," I said swallowing. "What I don't understand is how my mother could've been the Mogador?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"She was attacked several months ago by some kind of beast. It wasn't like a werewolf though but it did have similar tendencies only werewolves can't shape shift into another thing other than a wolf. This beast was able to manipulate people and it had a special power to force evil out of people. That's why Remus changed on the train and attacked Miss Willis. She wanted Remus to kill you and she was the one sending the threatening letters earlier. She wanted to get you scared enough to leave Hogwarts into a more vulnerable area…mainly the Lupin's."

His voice dropped. "I should've realized that it was a setup to begin with. I should've never sent you to the Lupin's residence. Because of that Remus is parentless."

"It's okay Professor," Remus said softly and quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

"If you'd like, you can stay in Diagon Alley. There's a small flat there above Zonko's that I've taken the liberty of reserving for you to stay until you graduate and start your own life." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Remus said nodding and swallowing.

His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"If you need anything, please ask," Dumbledore said. "You can go. Stay for the rest of the school term."

We nodded and left his office.

I turned to Remus and threw my arms around him hugging him.

"We can be on our own now," I said burying my face into his shoulder.

Remus just held me.

At least the horror was over with.

THE END

END MUSIC: LOVE SPIT LOVE-How Soon Is Now?

LIONEL RICHIE-Just For You


End file.
